War of change
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: What would happen if Daisuke went to camp with Tai and the others? wait what? he is also going with his best friend and his best friend's twin brother? it has very little crossover with frontier Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

WAR OF CHANGE (DIGIMON FANFICTION)

Hello I'm new hear so please no flames

"Bye honeys have fun!" said a woman in here mid thirties to her 8 year old son and friends.

"Bye mom!" answered the woman's son he had a mixed of brown and red hair, brown with a mix of golden colored eyes, tanned skin, short brown shorts, black and gold shoes and a black hoddie.

"Bye Ms. Motomiya!" exclaimed a pair of twins both had aburned colored hair the peculiar thing about them is one had electric blue eyes while the other had chocolate brown colored eyes.

"I can't wait for the activities!" exclaimed with excitement the twin with electric blue eyes she had on a pair of jean shorts, a short sleeved plain black shirt with an electric blue jacket on, black with electric blue shoes and her trade mark black hat.

"Calm down Cryst first we have to get there" explained the chocolate brown colored eye twin he had on an dark green shorts, a light yellow shirt with a weird mark in black, red and orange shoes and a red sweater.

"But Takuya! Don't you want to get there already?" wined the twin girl also known as Crystal Ashley Kanbara to her twin brother Takuya Kanbara.

"Now com on guys lets not fight already" said the brown and red haired boy.

"But he/she started it Dai!" said the twins while pointing at each other.

"Just please don't fight right now" pleaded the boy known as Daisuke Motomiya also know as Davis and Dai.

"Fine" grumbled the twins.

So they started to walk again while on there way the never noticed the sky lighting up for a second…

Upon arriving to the camp the kids were excited they started to run until Davis ran into someone along with Crystal and Takuya.

"Oh sorry there, are you okay?" asked a boy who looked to be about 12 years old with a BIG messy mop of brown hair that kind of reminded them of Jun's hair he had on a blue shirt with one yellow star on each side of his sleeves some brown shorts, white gloves, yellow, blue and white colored shoes and brown eyes offering his hand.

Daisuke grasps his hand while saying "Yeah thanks and sorry about running into you".

"No problem" said the girl who was helping Crystal up she had orange colored hair that was covered by a blue hat, amber colored eyes. She was wearing some jeans with a yellow shirt, red glove, black and red shoes and seemed to be the same age as the boy.

"But really were sorry" said Takuya while he scratch the back of his neck.

"Like we said no problem" answered a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a green shirt and blue jeans, brown gloves and brown shoes, he looked to be the same age as the others.

"Anyways my names Taichi Yagami but call me Tai" said the Moped haired 12 year old boy.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi" replied the blue hat wearing girl.

"Hello my names Yamato Ishida but I prefer Matt" answered the blonde.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Crystal Ashley Kanbara that's my Twin brother Takuya Kanbara and my best friend Daisuke Motomiya but he likes to be called Davis" Crystal said while pointing towards Takuya and Daisuke.

"Anyways do you guys want to come with us? We were about to see who we would be paired up with" Asked Tai.

"Sure" answered Daisuke for the three of them.

"Okay then lets go!" said Tai before running full speed towards the notice board.

"Sorry about him he's always hyperactive be it about soccer or anything else" said Sora and when she was about to add something else she was cut off by Yamato, Daisuke and Takuya running to catch up with the boy.

"Now if only they would be this hyperactive about school" said Crystal even though she can be just like her best friend and twin brother but controlled it a _little_ bit better then those two.

Sora just nodded her head and then sighed and said "Boys" at the same time as Crystal, they both giggle and then started to run so they could catch up to the four hyperactive boys…

"Awesome! I get to be with you guys!" exclaimed with excitement Daisuke after reading the notice board and seeing his name with Tai, Takuya and Matt.

"Nice guys but I'm just glad I get to be with Sora" said Crystal she had been assigned to one of the rare three cabined people and she got to be with Sora and another girl called Mimi.

"Well I guess this is where we split up, see you guys for the activities?" asked Sora as she got her and Crystal's bag ready for their cabin.

"Sure" answered Tai as he, Matt, Daisuke and Takuya got their bags ready for their cabin.

"Anyways see you guys later" said Daisuke as he and the guys were ready to leave.

"Bye" said everybody as the left for their cabins.

**** With Tai and the others ****

"Cabin sweet Cabin" joked Tai as he and the other three entered the cabin.

"Well look at the bright side at least its not worse" said Takuya as he too like the other three examined the cabin.

The cabin had two bunk beds on each side of the room in the middle of the room was an old looking green carpet with a picture of a bear, next to the left side was a bookshelf with just a lamp on it, a closet on the far right side with room enough room for the four of them at least, and a light in the middle.

"True" grumbled Matt not really liking the cabin and kind of sad that T.K. wasn't with him right now since his parents divorced about a moth ago and didn't want to send T.K. to the camp with him.

**** Somewhere in camp ****

"I can't wait to surprise you Matt" said a young boy who appeared to be the same age as Daisuke and the other two".

"Hey come on you have to get everything ready" yelled a bright red head that was on his laptop next to a blue haired boy.

"Okay!" yelled back the young boy and started to get everything ready.

**** Back with Tai and the others ****

"Well lets get everything were it should be" said Daisuke as he and Takuya raced to get their things ready.

"I call top bunk" yelled Tai and Daisuke at the same time once they finished getting everything ready.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Matt and Takuya.

"Nygh" said the boys as they stuck out their tongues towards the other to boys as they began to fight over who gets top bunk…

**** With Crystal and Sora ****

"Wow" Said both Crystal and Sora the cabin wasn't any different then Tai and the others just one just one _little bity ity _thing.

"This room is so… pink" said Crystal even though she was still shocked with Sora only nodding her head in response also still shocked about the room, and in the middle of the room was a girl who appeared to be the same age as Tai, Matt and Sora she had a brighter orange colored hair then Sora, with a bright pink cowboy hat on, a darker pink dress on, brown gloves and brown boots.

"Oh hi there! My names Mimi Tachikawa nice to meet you!" said the girl known as Mimi.

"Umm… hi" Crystal and Sora said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I decided to have the cabin pink! I really hope you don't mind" said Mimi.

"Um no we don't mind right Crystal?" Sora asked Crystal while looking in her direction.

"Speak for yourself" mumbled Crystal until she saw the tiny glare she was getting from Sora.

"Oh uh I mean yeah! We don't mind at all" Crystal said while she nervously chuckled.

"Oh goody! Anyways I've got everything ready so why don't you guys get your stuff ready while I head out early by the lake okay?" asked Mimi.

"Okay" both answered Crystal and Sora as Mimi rushed out of the room with a bikini and a towel in her hands as she headed to the dressing room as silence ensured both of them they started to look at each other slowly as Crystal said.

"Well that was rather interesting" while Sora nodded in agreement they started to get their things ready.

**** An hour later ****

After finishing getting their things ready they heard a knock on the door Sora went over and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" said Tai as he and the other 3 were there.

"Hey guys come in" said Sora as she went to the side to allow the boys to enter.

"Wow" said all four boys.

"It's so… pink" said Takuya with a blank look on his face as the other three nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know apparently our cabin mate loves pink anyways whacha guys doing here?" asked Crystal from the top of her bed.

"Well we were wondering if you guys want to go towards the lake before we start the activities" answered Matt.

"Sure" said both Crystal and Sora.

"Okay then we'll meet you guys by the lake okay?" asked Daisuke.

"Okay" they answered as they got their stuff ready and went to change…

Once Crystal and Sora finished they started to run towards the lake.

"Hey guys were here!" yelled Sora.

"Finally I thought you guys were going to stay in there forever" said Tai he had on some red and orange swim trunks on and didn't have on his goggles and sweat band.

"Well excuses us for being late" yelled a little bit annoyed Sora she had on a one pieced swimsuit that was Yellow with a red flower in the middle.

"Yeah well you guys still take forever!" answered back Takuya who was next to Tai he put on some black and light blue swim trunks and took of his hat like Tai (of course instead of cap is sweat band).

"Well _so-rry _for taking our time unlike _you_ guys!" yelled back angrily at her twin and other boy she had on a one pieced electric blue swimsuit with a black bows on the straps.

"Hey come on guys no fighting!" shouted Daisuke he had on a pair of blue with dark blue striped swim trunks, he was running along with Matt who picked a green with black swim trunks.

"Yeah come on guys lets just enjoy ourselves right now before we have to do the activities k?" asked Matt.

"Fine" all four grumbled as the all began to run towards the lake's pier.

"Hey Sora! Crystal! Over here!" shouted a voice that Crystal and Sora immediately recognized as the voice of Mimi she was wearing a pink swimsuit with light pink flowers all over.

"Hi Mimi!" shouted Crystal back as she waved her hands so Mimi could come over.

"So you guys did decide to come to the lake before the activities start!" said Mimi excited that the fact that she wasn't the only one with that idea.

"Yup oh Mimi I want to introduce you to our friends that guy with the big hair is Taichi but he likes to be called Tai" "Hi" waved Tai "that over there is Yamato but he prefers to be called Matt" Matt just simply waved his hand "the one next to Matt is Daisuke but like Tai and Matt he likes to be called Davis" "Hello" waved politely towards Mimi "Aaww aren't ya sweet!"Squealed Mimi "And that over there next to Tai is Crystal's twin brother Takuya" "Sup" replied Takuya when Sora gestured towards him.

"Well as you guys may already know my names Mimi Tachikawa nice to meet you all" exclaimed Mimi.

"Anyways why don't we hurry up and get in the lake already" asked Takuya with irritation in his voice for not being able to be in the lake right now.

"Takuya! Don't be rude!" half yelled half said Crystal as she hit him over the head.

"Ooowww!" exclaimed Takuya in pain while the others just sweat dropped.

All of sudden Matt was 'attacked' from behind be a little kid who looked to be the same age as Daisuke, Crystal and Takuya he was like a mini Matt except he had a pair of dark green with black swim trunks.

"Matt! Its great to see you did ya miss me?" asked the little boy.

"No way T.K.!" yelled with excitement Matt as he grabbed the boy and gave him a hug.

"Hi Matt" said the young boy who apparently was T.K.

"Wha- how- what are you doing here I thought mom and dad didn't let you come?" asked Matt at T.K. while the others just watched the scene unfold.

"Well yeah at first but then I begged mom to let me come and they said yes after thinking about it but by the time I caught up to you, you were already gone" said sadly T.K. "But then mom decided to give me a ride here so I could see you" chirped happily T.K.

"Well I'm just glad you're here" said Matt as he hugged T.K. again.

"I am too Matt" whispered softly T.K. as he hugged his brother back.

"Hey kid! I thought I told you to stick close to us!" yelled from a distance a bright red haired boy, his hair was pretty spiked up although not as much as Daisuke's and had black colored eyes with a pair of dark purple swim trunks, he stopped running and was standing in front of the group with a blue haired boy who wears glasses, dark blue eye that almost looked like they where black and dark blue and white swim trunks.

"Yeah you could have gotten lost or worst you could have-"said the blue haired boy while he continued with his apparently negative ranting.

"Joe please be quiet" asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone the bright red head.

The blue haired boy stayed quiet while T.K. just sweatdropped at them.

"Anyways like I said you should have stayed close" said the bright red haired boy.

"I know but it's just this is my brother that I was telling you about the one I was looking for" explained T.K. to the two boys.

"Oh so this is him well then nice to meet you my name is Koushiro Izumi but please call me Izzy" introduced the bright red haired boy "And this is Joe Kido" said Izzy as he pointed towards the other boy "And I guess you already met T.K. Takashi, he is our cabin mate" finished the Izzy.

"Well its nice to meet you my name is Crystal Ashley Kanbara over there is my twin brother Takuya Kanbara and my best friend is right next to him his name is Daisuke Motomiya but he likes to be called Davis" said Crystal as she pointed towards Daisuke and Takuya and said their names respectively "over there is Taichi Yagami but he likes to be called Tai, next to him is Sora Takenouchi, on her left side is Mimi Tachikawa, I guess you already know about Matt but just in case you don't he's Yamato Ishida but he prefers Matt" explained/introduced Crystal apparently she decided to take the lead and at the same time pointed towards everyone of them and said the names respectively.

Then all of sudden Daisuke noticed something and had on a thinking and curious expression that Takuya and Crystal knew all to well "Hey Dai what wrong?" asked Crystal but Daisuke ignored her (which annoyed her a little bit) and turned around to ask Matt "Hey Matt can I ask you something?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure Davis what up?" asked Matt with a curious look everyone turned around to see what this was about while Crystal and Takuya had on a worried expression.

"Um I hope it's not personal or anything but why do you and T.K. have different last names?" asked Daisuke with some caution in his voice you could see that Matt's expression darkened a little "You don't have to answer" added Daisuke quickly with a bit of corner in his voice which Matt noticed and smiled a bit before he answered "Don't worry its okay" he said with a bit of a smile " the reason T.K. and I have different last names is cause our parents divorced about a month ago" answered Matt with sadness in his voice.

Silenced enshrouded everyone that is until Takuya broke the silence.

"Sorry to hear that if it makes you any better our parents are divorced too right Cryst?" asked Takuya towards his twin who was eerily silent.

"Yeah" whispered quietly Crystal which they barley missed if they hadn't strained their ears then all of sudden Crystal gets up and starts to jog/run towards the changing rooms.

Everyone stands there in shock over what they heard and saw and looked towards Takuya and Daisuke who looked fairly mad.

"What are you an idiot!" yelled Daisuke at Takuya which caused everyone to jump at the sudden outburst from the usually calm boy.

"I'm sorry I know I'm stupid okay I forgot that it's still a touchy subject to her" Takuya said weakly towards the angry brown and red haired boy.

"No, sorry doesn't cut it, you _KNEW_ that it was a touchy subject yet you still brought it up!" yelled again the young boy who looked like he could strangle Takuya right there and then.

"Look I told you already I'm sorry! When she gets out I'll say sorry to her besides don't you think it's also touchy subject to me too! Of course it is! So don't you go being an idiot saying that and you don't know anything at all! Only the things she's told you, and that's not even half of it so don't be a BLODDY HYPOCRIPT!" yelled Takuya with all his might while tears started to stream down his eyes while Daisuke still glared harshly at Takuya before Takuya got up and ran into the woods not caring what the others thought while Daisuke got up ran towards their cabin and slammed the door shut while the others looked on with shocked, confused and disbelieving expressions before everyone got up decided to change and meet there at the same place once their done and the while everyone thought '_this summer is going to be vvveeeerrrryyyy interesting' _as they left…

"Okay can somebody please tell me what just happened?" questioned Matt after making sure everyone was there.

"Well from the look of things we just witnessed a HUGE fight between Davis and Takuya and a teary Crystal, which by the way how is she?" asked Tai towards Sora and Mimi.

"Well she's still kind of sensible and all but we already told her what going on and we left her in the cabin, what about Davis?" asked Sora while Mimi nodded in agreement.

"He's still mad at Takuya and all but he's calmed down a tone or two" said Matt "Anyways where is T.K.?" asked Matt noticing that his little brother wasn't there.

"I don't know, anyways I think we should go look for Takuya I mean he did run crying into the forest right?" suggested Izzy.

"Yeah that would be the best choice" said Joe kind of timidly.

"Alright then let's go!" exclaimed Tai.

"You guys aren't going anywhere without us right?" asked a voice and they all turned around to see T.K., Crystal and Daisuke standing there.

"What the? What are you guys doing here?" asked Sora kind of surprise with Crystal and Daisuke's appearance.

"Well we heard from T.K. that you guys were going to look for my brother and well to tell you the truth I didn't really hear what you said Sora hehe" answered Crystal a little bit embarrassed while she scratch her cheek, everyone sweatdropped at that.

"Yeah besides I have to apologize to Takuya for yelling at him and all" answered Daisuke also embarrassed but by his actions earlier.

"I swear you can be more overprotective of me than my own twin brother" said Crystal with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Aaaawwww isn't that cute" squealed Mimi with delight.

"Anyways I thought I should go and get them and try to sort things out you know" said T.K. a bit sheepishly.

"Nice going bro" said Matt proud of T.K. actions.

"Anyways let get going then" said Tai feeling a little bit awkward with all the sentiments that are in the air.

"YEAH!" answered everyone as they started running into the woods to look for Takuya…

"TAKUYA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Crystal at the top of her lungs.

"TAKUYA! PLEASE COME OUT" shouted T.K.

"TAKUYA! WHERE ARE YA BUDDY?!" yelled Daisuke as well they had decide to go in pairs of two the pairs are Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, Izzy and Joe, which just left the last three younger kids to go with each other.

"Ugh we've been at this for two hours and we still can't find him" said Crystal with an annoyed yet worried look.

"Don't worry Cryst will find him I promise" said Daisuke to the worried and annoyed little girl.

"Yeah! I promise to Crystal" added T.K.

"Thanks guys" said Crystal with her voice full of gratefulness.

"Anyways let's meet back with the other guys' k?" said/asked Daisuke.

"Okay" answered both of them as they all walked back to the spot the would meet.

**** At the meeting spot ****

"Well did anyone find him?" asked Crystal once everyone was there hoping that at least one of them found him.

"Nope" answered Tai.

"Not even a footprint" said Mimi as Matt nodded.

"I couldn't even track him down with my laptop" told Izzy after looking up for a little bit before going back to his laptop.

"Then where could he be" asked Daisuke to no one in particular.

"Hey did you hear that" asked Joe a little nervous.

"No what did you hear?" asked T.K.

"Like somebody talking" answered Joe.

"Well then let's go, lead the way Joe!" said Tai with excitement.

"WHA! Why me!" said Joe while he panicked.

"Cause you're the only one who hear it so go, go!" answered back Tai as he gave Joe a light push.

"Okay" said Joe before walking towards the direction of the sound he heard.

"So Tai do you think its Takuya?" asked Crystal towards the older boy while they walked.

"Positive" answered Tai.

"Its just I don't know, you see Takuya and I we're separated from each other when we we're five, my mom got to keep Takuya and our younger brother, Shinya, while I got to stay with my dad and when we heard about this Summer camp we just begged until they let us sadly they didn't let Shinya since he's just four years old and I guess its still a touchy subject even though I thought I was over it *sigh* I guess not" finished Crystal with a sad look in her eyes not noticing that everyone stopped their own conversation to listen to Crystal's story.

"Well its kind of hard to get over it I guess but only time can heal the wound so don't worry I'd say everything is going to be alright" said Tai trying to encourage the sadden girl.

Crystal smiled softly at that "thanks Tai" said Crystal before going quiet and eventually Joe stopped, which everyone wondered why as they looked over to see Takuya sitting on a branch in the trees.

"TAKUYA!" yelled Crystal happy to finally see her twin okay.

"Huh?" said Takuya as he looked towards Crystal which ended up as he jumped of the tree branch and ran towards his sister apparently happy to see her too.

"I'm so sorry Crystal" said Takuya as he continued to hug his twin.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" asked Crystal as she finally stopped hugging Takuya while everyone caught up to the fast girl.

"Well for you know bring that subject up and all" answered Takuya as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I mean I thought it wasn't that of a touchy subject to me anymore but I guess I was wrong and I guess I'm sorry too" said Crystal to a now surprised Takuya mean while everyone else was just listening to the conversation of the twins all except Daisuke who just waited for his turn to say sorry.

"What! Why are you sorry?" asked Takuya with a surprised expression.

"Well, for, you know, I didn't really consider your feelings either and cause of my fault Dai yelled at you, and all" said Crystal kind of sheepish with her actions earlier.

And right on cue Daisuke decided to speak "Yeah about that sorry for yelling at ya Taky, I guess I'm like Crystal said way more overprotective of her then you hehe" said Daisuke sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"No prob, I forgive ya Dai" said Takuya as he and Daisuke Hugged each other.

"See, this is how we should always be, little fights here and their but still a united family!" exclaimed Crystal happily while she wrapped both her arms around the two boys.

"Yeah" both of them said softly as they both smiled fondly at the little energetic (like they aren't…) happy-go-lucky girl they grew and will continue to grow up with.

"Anyways not to ruin the mood or anything but we should get back to the camp" said Tai again feeling awkward with all the feelings.

"Wait!" exclaimed Takuya "Before we go back I'd like to show you guys a place I found before trying to find my way back!" said Takuya.

"I don't know…" said Izzy "Were a pretty good distance from the camp already.

"Aw! Come on please' I promise it's not that far!" said Takuya pleadingly.

"Come on guys lets al least take a quick look" said Sora.

"But what if we get even more lost-!" said Joe kind of panicky over going or not.

"Just a quick look!" said Mimi also trying to convince the guys to go.

"Fine but real quick" answered Matt having a bad feeling about going.

"YAY!" exclaimed with excitement Takuya "follow me!" and started to go towards the path not knowing that they just changed their destiny…

"Oh…" began Izzy actually looking up from his laptop.

"My…" said Mimi shocked from the view.

"Gosh…" finished T.K.

All the kids that followed Takuya were mesmerized by the view in front of the was a cliff but that wasn't the main view if not, it was by what's in front of the cliff.

A beautiful forest flushed with a billion of green trees, you could see a beautiful lake in the middle the mountains in the back, and the sun bright as ever.

"Hey, wait, what's that?" asked T.K. as the looked up to see a hole open up from the sky.

"It looks like a hole" said Matt as he looked a little closer.

"WOW! What energy!" exclaimed Izzy from his laptop as everyone gathered around to see.

"Um, guys is it just me or is the hole getting a lot closer" asked Crystal nervously.

"No it is getting closer" said Daisuke also looking.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" yelled Tai as the all started to run as fast as they can to get away from the hole (cue digimon season 01 opening song!).

"Takuya grab onto my hand!" yelled Crystal while Daisuke and T.K. were holding onto her other hand.

"I'm trying!" said Takuya while they were trying to run away from the hole with little to nothing success. They were just inches apart and with a little stretch Takuya was able to grasp Crystal's hand and the four of them continue to run some how being in front of everyone, of course it didn't last long the last of the line, Daisuke, tripped be accident and pulled all four of them to the ground as everyone stopped to try and help them up, while the hole kept getting closer.

"Run guys! Leave us or else the hole will get you guys!" yelled Crystal towards the others.

"No, we can't do that!" yelled back Sora who was trying to help her up.

"No, guys just leave!" said Daisuke towards Tai who was also trying to help him up.

"Yeah, don't worry about us!" said Takuya towards Izzy (since Joe and Mimi are scared, hey at least they didn't leave) trying to force him to leave.

"You guys go on ahead!" yelled T.K. also trying to convince them to leave.

"NO! I refuse to lose my little brother to that hole!" yelled Matt (wow a lot of yelling going on, hhmmm I wonder where that hole is) even though he was well aware that the hole will catch up to them in a few seconds (it seems time passes by vveeerrrryyy slowly…).

"Just go guys!" yelled Crystal and in a last effort pushed Sora to the ground to TRY (like that worked at first) and make them leave. BIG mistake, Crystal started to fall right into the hole (huh it got there faster now).

"CRYSTAL!" screamed everyone, but no one louder then Daisuke, Takuya and T.K.*, they all grabbed onto her hand to try and save her, another BIG mistake, they didn't account the holes force (then again they are just 8 years old **Daisuke: **stop interrupting the story! And keep your comments to yourself! **ME: **okay, okay no need to yelled yesh **Takuya: **Onto the story!) And, pulled all four of them into the hole.

"NO! DAISUKE, CRYSTAL, T.K., TAKUYA!" screamed everybody as the watched the four youngest members of the group disappear into the hole.

"EVERYBODY CONIUTE RUNNING!" yelled Tai but it was too late the hole started to swallow Joe, Mimi, Izzy, some how Tai, Sora and Matt were still able to run but not for long, the hole started to pull stronger and eventually Sora and Matt flew into the hole.

"SORA! MATT! " yelled Tai before he was also swallowed by the hole and his vision blacked out…

**ME: well that's the end of chapter 1! Hoped you liked it!**

***T.K. yelled loud like Takuya and Daisuke was because he and the other two were becoming close friends**


	2. Welcome to the digital world!

CHAPTER 2

Welcome to the digital world!

"Uhu where? Where am I?" said Tai as he started to wake up.

"Hi!" said a pink weird bunny like thing.

"Ah! What are you!?" asked/yelled Tai.

"I'm your digimon partner!" said the pink thing.

"Di-gi-mon?" asked Tai.

"Its short for digital monsters" explained the pink thing.

"Um okay anyways do have an uh name?" asked Tai.

"Yup! The names Koromon!" said the pink thin—I mean Koromon.

"Well its nice to meet you Koromon my names Taichi Yagami but call me Tai" said Tai as he introduced himself "Anyways can you help me find my friends?" asked Tai.

"Sure!" and with that Koromon started to um run/bounce towards the forest.

"Hey wait up!" exclaimed Tai as he started to run after Koromon.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Tai then out of nowhere something or rather someone grabbed him.

"AAHHH! TAI MAKE THAT THING STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Yelled a certain bright orange haired girl.

"But Mimi I'm your friend" said a thing that looked like a green with pink sprout.

"Hey! Were not things were digimon!" said Koromon.

"EEEKKKKKK!" screamed Mimi as she tightened her grip on Tai's arm which made him wince _'sheesh for a girl who's afraid she sure has an iron grip' _thought Tai.

"THEY KEEP MULTIPING!" yelled Mimi.

"Mimi its okay their harmless" said Tai trying to calm the girl down.

"Are you sure?" asked Mimi while looking up to see Tai's eyes.

"I promise" answered Tai.

"Okay" answered Mimi kind of unsure but finally let go of Tai.

·Anyways what's your name?" asked Tai to the sprout.

"My name is Tanemon" said the sprout "And I'm Mimi's partner" added Tanemon.

"Nice to meet you Tanemon" said Mimi "My name—".

"Sheesh what up with all the yelling? Well at least it helped me find you guys" said someone from the trees to reveal Matt and an Orange thing with a spike on its head.

"Speak for yourself I think I'm deaf" said another person that was behind Matt who moved out of the way to reveal Sora and a pink plant that had a flower? '_Just_ _how many are there?' _Thought Tai.

"SORA! MATT! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" yelled Tai with happiness at seeing his friends okay.

"Yeah were fine" replied Sora.

"SORA!" yelled Mimi as she hugged Sora tightly.

"Hey Mimi" said Sora.

"Well at least were back together well most of us" said Matt.

"Hi there! I'm Tsunomon! I'm Matt's partner" said the orange thing.

"And I'm Yokomon! Sora's partner" added the pink plant.

"Nice to meet you!" they said in unsung.

"Anyways, we should continue walking maybe we will run into Joe or Izzy or any of the younger kids.

"Okay" was everyone's response as the continued walking…

"But what if they got eaten by a huge bug!" said a voice.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Matt.

"Yeah lets see who it is" said Tai as everyone nodded and they hid behind a bush ready to attack the 'enemy'.

"I'm sure their fine if they have these Digimon like us" answered another voice.

"But if they don't!" countered the first voice.

"I'm sure their fine, you worry to much" said a third voice.

"Yeah I'm positive that even if they are in trouble they'll have Digimon like us" a fourth voice answered.

"Okay guys get ready their here now on the count of three we jump at them okay?" said Tai towards everyone who just nodded their heads "Okay here we go 1…2…3! Attack!" yelled Tai as everyone jumped on the enemy.

"Hey get of, your gonna crush my laptop!" yelled the second voice.

"OWW! My head!" yelled the third voice.

"AAHH! Were under attack!" screamed the fist voice.

"Oww..." said the fourth voice.

"JOE! IZZY!" Exclaimed Sora.

"Yup it's us so can you guys please get of us your crushing my laptop" said Izzy.

"Sorry" said Tai sheepishly as everyone got off Joe and Izzy.

"Anyways let me introduce you to me Digimon partner Motimon" said Izzy as he pointed towards a pink blob.

"And that's my partner Bukamon" also introduced Joe to a brown like seal with orange hair on top.

"Well it's great that we found you guys and all but we still need to look for Crystal, Takuya, T.K. and Davis" Said Mimi.

"Well then let's continue!" said Tai he had really gotten attached to Davis and Takuya and thought of them as his little brothers.

"Yeah let's get going" said Sora she too had gotten attached to one of the younger kids, Crystal to be more exact, and thought of her as a sister she never had.

"Hurry up then" exclaimed Matt as he was already half way up a hill also worried about his younger brother T.K.

'_Please be okay guys' _thought everybody as they continued to look for the little kids and maybe just maybe their Digimon as well…

_**30 minutes ago…**_

"Ughhh" said a little girl as she started to open her eyes just to see a big red thing in front of her.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled the young girl as she got up faster then lightning and backed up against a tree.

"Why you shcream?" asked the red dog looking thing innocently.

"Oh sorry it's just you scared me that's all anyways what are you and whats your name?" asked the little girl.

"I'm a Digimon! Short for Digital Monshters! And my name ish DemiVeeta-mon!" said the red dog.

"Well nice to meet you DemiVeeta-mon! I'm Crystal Ashley Kanbara" said the young girl.

"Crishtal Ashley Kanbara? That's a weird name!" exclaimed Veeta-mon.

"No, not 'Crishtal' Crystal" explained Crystal.

"Crishtal?" asked unsure Veeta-mon.

"Ugh never mind 'Crishtal' is fine, um by the way have you seen anyone around?" asked Crystal.

"Yosh! There awake! If you want we can go shee them" offered Veeta-mon.

"Yosh let's go!" answered Crystal as she followed Veeta-mon towards a cave…

*** _In the cave ***_

"Hey guysh were here!" yelled Veeta-mon once she and Crystal were inside.

"CRYSTAL!" yelled with excitement three different voices before she was engulfed in a huge hug by three boys.

"DAVIS! T.K.! TAKUYA!" yelled with excitement as well Crystal as she retuned them a hug as well.

"How did you guys get here? No better yet how did WE get here? " asked Crystal quite confused.

"Must have been the hole that sucked us in" answered Davis.

"Do you guys think that the others also got sucked in?" asked T.K. worried about the others.

"I guess the also got sucked in I mean they were pretty close as well besides I'm sure that if they are here as well they might also have digimon like us" said Takuya as he pointed towards the other three digimon in the cave.

"Anyways why don't we introduce ourselves?" suggested Davis.

"Great idea!" said Crystal.

"Anyways I'm Crystal Ashley Kanbara, over there is my twin brother Takuya Kanbara, to his left is Daisuke Motomiya but he prefers to be called Davis or Dai, and on Takuya's left is T.K. Takashi" introduced Crystal and pointed towards them respectively.

"Okay then ash you already know my name ish DemiVeeta-mon, the one that looksh like my exshept hish blue is my besht friend DemiVee-mon, to DemiVee-mon'sh left is Bokomon which ish the flying white Digimon, and to Vee-mon'sh right ish Flaremon which looksh like a Tokomon exshept with orange fur and all" said Veeta-mon.

"Oh yeah and Bokomon ish T.K.'sh partner, DemiVee-mon ish Davish' partner, Flaremon ish Takuya'sh partner and you're my partner!" said Veeta-mon with happiness.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys but we should start looking for the others" said Crystal.

"GGGRRR" everyone turned around to see a huge bug type digimon.

"Oh no! Run itsh Kuwagamon and there not very nicshe!" Yelled DemiVee-mon as they all ran outside of the cave and upwards towards a hill…

_***Present time***_

"Hey look guys whats that?" asked Tai as he pointed towards a few figures.

"It looks like… T.K. and the others!" yelled Matt excited.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" yelled Sora.

"RUN!" yelled all four kids as they got closer.

"Hey hold it" said Tai as he, Matt, Sora and Izzy grabbed one of the kids' arms as well as their Digimon.

"Why are you guys running?" asked Mimi as a Kuwagamon appeared.

"FROM THAT!" they said as everyone started to run until they ran into a cliff.

"Great what are we gonna do?" asked Sora.

"Were gonna die!" yelled Joe.

"B-but I don't want to die" said Mimi scared.

"Look nobody is gonna die we'll just have to find a way out" said Tai just as the Kuwagamon started to charge towards them.

"Yeah that's great and all but how do you plan to defeat it? I mean if my calculations are correct we have 10% chance of surviving this" said Izzy.

"Don't worry well protect you guys!" said Koromon.

"Yeah!" shouted all the digimon as they tried to attack the bug but failed horribly as they were all sent flying back into their respectively partners arms.

"Thanks guys at least you tried" said Crystal sadly towards the injured DemiVeeta-mon that was in her arms.

"Yeah nice try though" Davis said softly towards DemiVee-mon.

"Hey at least we met you guys" said Takuya to his partner Flaremon.

"And to us that's enough" added T.K. while he had Bokomon in his arms.

"We all tried really but I guess we aren't strong but that's okay" told Tai to Koromon.

"Like Takuya said at least we met you guys" repeated Matt to Tsunomon.

"And we had a little bit of fun too" added Sora hating to see Yokomon injured.

"I'm really glad I met you" said Mimi while she gingerly held Tanemon.

"Even though I was worried you made me feel better" said Joe to Bukamon.

"And I'm really grateful for that" added Izzy with a hint of sarcasm while Motimon laughed a little.

"So I guess this is goodbye" they all said as Kuwagamon launched its self towards them while they all closed their eyes.

"NO! We won't give up we are here to protect you and that's what we'll do!" said Koromon as he and the other digimon got out of there partners arms and launched themselves towards Kuwagamon.

"NO!" they all yelled as different colored lights came out of nowhere and hit their digimon, as the digimon changed form.

"Koromon digivolve too… Agumon!" an orange dinosaur stand exactly where the pink bunny was.

"Tsunomon digivolve too… Gabumon!" a multicolored dog stood exactly where the orange ball with a horn was.

"Yokomon digivolve too… Biyomon!" a pink bird stood exactly where the pink plant was.

Tanemon digivolve too… Palmon!" a green plant with a pink flower on its head stood exactly where the ping and green sprout was.

"Bukamon digivolve too… Gomamon!" a white with blue seal and orange hair stood exactly where the brown with orange seal was.

"Motimon digivolve too… Tentomon!" a red and blue bug flew exactly where the pink blob was.

"Bokomon digivolve too… Patamon!" an orange guinea pig flew exactly where the white Digimon was.

"Flaremon digivolve too… Flamemon!" an human like Digimon stood where the Tokomon look alike with orange fur was.

"DemiVee-mon digivolve too… Vee-mon!" a dragon type Digimon stood where the blue dog was.

"DemiVeeta-mon digivolve too… Veeta-mon!" a dragon girl version of Vee-mon stood where the red dog was.

"Wow…"said everybody.

"Now let's attack!" said Agumon as all the Digimon started to attack Kuwagamon but they got launched back again.

"Let's attack as one" suggested Tentomon.

"Okay letsh go!" yelled Veeta-mon.

"Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon as a big flame came out of his mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" as a stream of blue flames came out of Gabumon's mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" screamed Biyomon as some green flames came out of her beak.

"Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon as vines started to restrain Kuwagamon from dodging the attacks.

"Marching Fishes!" yelled Gomamon as a ton of fish came out of a river that was near by and also started to distract Kuwagamon.

"Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon as electricity came out of his body.

"Boom Bubble!" yelled Patamon and with a 'SPAT' launched his attack.

"Vee Punch!" yelled Vee-mon as he threw mist like punch towards Kuwagamon.

"And for the finishing touch, Veeta Headbutt!" yelled Veeta-mon as she started to head towards the enemy somehow combining with all the attacks except Palmon's and Gomamon's and Headbutted a hole through Kuwagamon's stomach ultimately defeating Kuwagamon as it ran away.

"Wow…" said everyone not really believing what happened.

"You guys were awesome!" said Crystal being the first one to recover from shock.

"Thanksh" said Veeta-mon.

"What did you guys um digivolve to, no wait better yet what is digivolve?" asked Tai.

"Well why don't we ALL introduce ourselves and then we'll answer your questions" suggested Agumon.

"That's fine with me" replied Matt.

"Okay well I'm—"began Crystal as she was suddenly cut off by Daisuke "Hey! You ALWAYS do the introductions" "Well yeah because no one else does it" retorted back Crystal "But I want to do it this time!" wined Daisuke "Well okay fine then do the introductions" said Crystal "Yeah!" cheered Daisuke happily while everyone else just sweat dropped "Okay well anyways I'm Daisuke Motomiya but I prefer to be called Davis, to my left is my best friend Crystal Ashley Kanbara and next to Crystal is her Twin brother Takuya Kanbara" said Daisuke as he pointed towards them respectively "And to my right is Taichi Yagami but he prefers to be called Tai, next to Tai is Yamato Ishida but he likes to be called Matt, next to Matt with the blue hat is Sora Takenouchi, and next to her is Mimi Tachikawa" said Daisuke "And the one with the laptop is koushiro Izumi but he likes to be called Izzy and last but not least is Joe Kido" finished Daisuke with the introductions "Eh not bad for your first time Dai" said Crystal.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you I'm Agumon and Tai's partner" said Agumon.

"I'm Biyomon, Sora's partner" said Biyomon.

"The names Gomamon the greatest jokesters alive! And this worry wart partner" said Gomamon.

"I'm Gabumon and I'm Matt's partner" told Gabumon.

"I'm Palmon, Mimi's partner" said Palmon.

"I'm Tentomon the geniuses' partner" said Tentomon as he pointed towards Izzy.

"I'm Patamon T.K.'s partner" said Patamon while he was on T.K. big green hat.

"I'm Flamemon Takuya's partner and in a way Veeta-mon's brother" said Flamemon while Takuya admired him.

"The namesh Vee-mon but you can call me Vee-mon I'm Davish's partner" said Vee-mon as he stoke his hand out so Daisuke could shake it.

"And lasht but not leasht I'm Veeta-mon! Ash you can shee me and Vee-mon look a lot like each other and like Flamemon shaid me and him are like shiblings cause of Takuya and Crishtal and we have a shlight lipshy hehe anywaysh I'm Crishtal's partner" explained Veeta-mon.

"Well now that we got the introductions out of the way, what do we do now?" asked Matt.

"We could try to find a way back home, I'd really like a nice shower right now" suggested Mimi.

"But what if we can't find a way back home!? And what if…" and again Joe continued with his negative ranting.

"Hey is it just me or there are telephone polls over there" said Sora as she pointed towards the direction of the lake.

"No I see them too" said Izzy.

"Well anyways let's go check them out" said Tai.

"Yeah!" said everyone as they went towards the lake (which isn't very far about a few feet away).

***_At the phone polls***_

"Well were here so who has money?" asked Tai.

"I don't have any" came the chorus reply from everyone.

"Figures" muttered Tai.

"Hey, wait, you guys still didn't explain what digivolving is" said Crystal.

"Now that I think about it your right, you guys didn't explain" said Matt as he narrowed his eyes towards the digimon.

"Eh, well digivolving ain't that shimple to explain" Veeta-mon said kinda nervous.

"Well if it's necessary (which I really think will be) I'll explain it in the most simplest of terms" said Izzy.

"Um, well, that's the thing we don't really know what it is" said Agumon.

"WHAT?!" came the response of everyone.

"Actually the only thing we know about digivolving is that it's a higher level" explained Gabumon.

"What do you mean higher level?" asked Sora.

"What we mean is that for example we're all rookies" said Biyomon.

"Um, I still don't get it" said Mimi.

"We go by levelsh from fresh, which ish a new born baby in your world, In-training, a baby, Rookie, which ish a child like Davish and the rest, Champion, I guessh an teenager, Ultimate, an adult, and Mega" explained Vee-mon.

"So technically the higher the level the stronger you guys are" guessed Izzy.

"Yup that's the gist of it, apart from that we don't really know what it is" said Tentomon as he continued to hover over Izzy's head.

"Oh yeah, there is something else" Said Gomamon.

"Well what is it?" asked Joe.

"That we need your guys is energy from your crests to be able to digivolve" said Gomamon.

"Um, crests?" asked T.K.

"Well see those tags you guys have" said Patamon as everyone just noticed a necklace with a triangle hanging from it with a piece missing.

"You mean this?" asked Tai as he grabbed the necklace.

"Yup! Thatsh the tagsh that while help you find your crestsh!" said Veeta-mon.

"What are these crests you guys keep talking about?" asked Crystal quite intrigue with all this information.

"Well we don't know either, the only thing is the trait that you most represent" said Flamemon.

"The trait we represent the most" muttered Takuya as everyone went into silence thinking about which one the most represent… of course it wasn't that silent since Izzy was to busy typing away on his computer.

"Whatcha doing Izzy?" asked Crystal as she and the other three young kids tried to see what Izzy was typing.

"Well I decided that I can record all of this information for future references, thus by any needs if we can't comprehend something we may as well look it up through my laptop, to me this seems to be a good idea if we lack or better yet still need to know things from this world" explained Izzy with his eyes closed, until he opened them to see the four young kids staring at him with blank looks.

"What I mean is I'm putting them in my laptop in case we need to know something" explained Izzy in simpler version of what he was doing.

"Oh" came the response of the four little kids.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tai seeing that they can't use the phones.

"Why don't we stay a little while here I mean look there's a beach over there" said Matt and they all looked to see that Matt was right.

"Then to the beach!" yelled Tai.

"Yosh!" yelled everyone else as they started to runs towards the beach…

***_At the beach***_

"So what do we do now?" asked Sora.

"Um look around I guess" answered Tai.

"Okay then lets split up!" said T.K.

"Yosh!" said everyone as the divided into groups. T.K., Daisuke, Takuya and Crystal went towards the sea Matt and Tai were close by, Mimi and Sora lay down on the beach and Izzy and Joe were in the shade.

"Huh?" said Crystal as she got closer to a slimy looking thing that kinda stuck out.

"Hey guys! Look!" yelled Crystal but suddenly.

"RAARRR!" it said as it started to rise from the beach and rapped it tentacles arms around Crystal's body.

"AAAHHH! T.K.! DAVIS! TAKUYA! ANYBODY HELP!" screamed Crystal as the slimy Digimon.

"Oh no that's, Shellmon! A champion level digimon, its attacks are Aqua Blaster!" said Agumon as they tried to get away.

"We got to help her!" yelled Matt.

"Let Crishtal go!" yelled Veeta-mon as she tried to attack Shellmon.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed Crystal as she was being to feel sick.

"CRYSTAL!" yelled T.K. as he got close only to be hit into the ocean by the Shellmon.

"T.K.!" yelled Matt and Patamon as Matt jumped into the ocean to save T.K.

'_What can I do? My friends are in trouble' _thought Tai desperately trying to think of a way to help, all the others were being protected by their digimon asJoe and Mimi coward behind Sora and Izzy who were trying their hardest to restrain Takuya and Daisuke.

"AAHHH!" shouted Crystal as she felt the Shellmon choking her.

"CRYSTAL!" yelled everybody scared that they can't do anything to save her.

***_out in the ocean***_

"T.K. daijobu?" asked Matt.

"Hai oniisan arigato" said T.K.

"AAHHH!" they both heard Crystal scream.

"Oniisan we have to help Crystal" said T.K. with determination in his eyes.

"Okie then lets hurry" said Matt also determined as the both swam as fast as they could…

***_back at the beach***_

'_Please… somebody…anybody…help me…' _thought Crystal as her vision started to blur and she barley could see.

"CRYSTAL!" yelled Tai at the top of his lungs along with Daisuke and Takuya, while Agumon, Vee-mon and Flamemon started to glow.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!" said Agumon as he changed into a big dinosaur with three horns on his head.

"Vee-mon digivolve to… Exvee-mon!" yelled Vee-mon as he changed into a big version of himself with wings.

"Flamemon digivolve to… Agunimon!" shouted Flamemon as he changed into a more human version of himself with a mask and long yellow hair and red amour.

"Nova Blast!" yelled Greymon as he spited a HUGE fireball at the Shellmon's tentacles causing it to let go of Crystal as she fell into Tai's arms while he started to run towards the others.

"V Laser!" yelled Exveemon as the V on his chest glowed and let out a beam of light.

"Pyro Punch!" yelled Agunimon as he threw fire balls from his fist towards Shellmon as the three attacks collided and exploded in front of Shellmon sending into the sea far away from everybody.

"Crystal? Are you Okie?" asked Tai towards the girl in his arms.

"I guess so…" answered Crystal as she just stared up in the sky.

"OH no she's in a state of shock" said Daisuke with corner in his eyes and expression.

"What do you mean? Has this happened before?" asked Izzy.

"Only once or twice and the first one was cause of mom and dad's divorce and the second one was cause of…" said Takuya as he started to trail off.

"Cause of what exactly?" said Sora with a hard look in her eyes since she really thought of Crystal as her imouto and would like to know what happened to her.

"Well you see-sigh- you guys remember that I told you we have a younger brother?" asked Takuya as everyone nodded "Well you see our young brother also had a twin, girl to be exact" said Takuya.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone surprised well everyone except Daisuke who met the young girl.

"Okie well that came as a shocker but what made her so shocked to be in a state like she is right now" asked Izzy as he pointed towards Crystal who was still looking at the sky with a blank look while still in Tai's arms.

"Well…" trailed Takuya again as he suddenly was interested to look at the floor and mumbled.

"What?" asked Tai.

"I said that Crystal was the one to find our Imouto's dead body" said Takuya this time louder as everyone just stared in shock except Daisuke as he rushed towards Takuya's side and started to comfort him which barley made everyone realize that Takuya was crying.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Takuya towards the sky startling everyone but Daisuke who just looked at him with sympathy the hugged him and told him to take it all out "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO US! WHY CAN'T IT BE SOMEONE ELSE!" screamed Takuya as he hugged Daisuke tightly as if his life depended on it mean while everyone was just to shock to even move until Tai felt something in his arms move to see Crystal trying to get out of his arms.

"Crystal?" asked Tai as everyone except Takuya and Daisuke were just watching.

"Please let go of me Tai" said Crystal in a low voice as they noticed that she was recovering from the shock as Tai put her on the ground.

"Takuya?" asked Crystal as she started to walk slowly towards Daisuke and Takuya.

"Crystal?" asked Takuya as he pushed Daisuke gently away from their hug.

"Takuya its okie" said Crystal as she hugged her twin and Daisuke joined in the hug.

"I'm s-sorry g-guys I guess I-I'm still scared" said Takuya.

"Why?" asked Crystal still hugging both of them as the others still watched.

"Cause I already lost one sister I don't want to lose another" replied Takuya.

"Its okay" said Daisuke "You'll never lose one of us".

"Yeah their right" said Tai as he started to walk slowly towards them.

"Even if your afraid know that we'll all be there right guys?" said Tai as everyone nodded their heads.

"So if you want you can always rely on us" finished Tai as he went and hugged all three of them then one by one they all started to get into the hug.

"Tha-thanks g-guys" stuttered Takuya into the hug as they finally let go.

"And remember that even if something does happen Daisuke and everyone else will always be with you in here" said Crystal as she pointed towards Takuya's heart.

"Hehe yosh… thanks guys I'm really grateful" said Takuya with a little smile on his face.

"Any time Taky anytime…" replied Daisuke as they all began to look towards the sunset…

**ME: Wahoo finally finished chapter 2! Hope you people liked it! Also oniisan means big brother Arigato means thanks Hai means hey/yeah Yosh means yeah**

**Okie is how the Japanese say okay and Daijobu means Are you okay? And I think that's all any I hope you liked it **


	3. Garurumon's friendship, Birdramon's love

**Me: so here is the next chapter! I'd like to thank the guest for reviewing! As to answer your question Kari will definitely be here as for the others maybe you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Davis: well figures you'd do that.**

**Me: Anyways since your so eager to bother me do the disclaimer that I just noticed I didn't put in the previous chapters hehe ^-^`**

**Davis: *rolls eyes* whateva Crystal A. Kanbara doesn't own digimon**

**Me: hey! You don't have to rub it in!**

**Davis: Whateva so guys enjoy the story!**

**Takuya: and please Review!**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªººªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

CHAPTER 3

"Garurumon's friendship. Birdamon's love!"

"Man I'm tired" complained Crystal.

"Yosh, can't we take a break, please?" asked T.K. towards Matt.

"I don't think it will be a good idea" answered Matt as they started to pass by some rocks until one of the rocks broke and out came a metal looking dinosaur. They all started to scream and run away as another metal dinosaur came out of nowhere and they started to attack each other.

"Let's get out of here guys!" yelled Tai and lead them all away from there.

_***At sunset***_

"Man now I'm more tired then before, can we please pretty please take a break?" asked Crystal.

"Like I said before I don't think it will be a good idea" answered Matt.

"I think it's a good idea besides its almost sunset and we don't have any food, and besides we should rest in case we need our strength for the next day" said Tai.

"Yosh, please oniisan?" asked T.K. with big pleading eyes.

"Fine I guess I'm out numbered" said Matt with a sigh.

"But where are we going to sleep?" asked Sora.

"Hmm, Tentomon could you go look for a place to rest? Preferably nearby a lake" said Izzy.

"Sure Izzy I think I already see a place to stay from over here" said Tentomon as he pointed towards a lake.

"Alrighty then let's go!" said Tai as he started to run towards the lake.

"Hey wait up for me!" yelled Agumon as he started to run towards Tai.

"What? Wait up Sempai!" yelled Daisuke as he and Vee-mon started to run.

"Dai! Wait up!" yelled Crystal as she, Takuya and their digimon partner start to run as well.

"Let's just say wait up everyone!" said T.K. which made the remaining people laugh and they all started to run.

_***At the lake***_

"Hey look guys we even have shelter!" said Tai as the spotted an empty trolley car.

"Yosh, and now we only need food" said Daisuke.

"Yup! Hey Dai what did you call me back there?" asked Tai.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Daisuke.

"I think he means when you called him sempai" said Crystal.

"Oh yeah well, um, I don't know really I guess it just seemed natural" said Daisuke as he shrugged his shoulders "Besides I really do look up to you and I mean that literally too" said Daisuke which earned him a couple of chuckles.

"Anyways we should split up and find food" said Tai.

"Yosh!" yelled everybody as they all went separate ways to find food.

_***30 minutes later***_

"Well looks like were the first four to finish" said Tai, he, Matt, Sora and Joe were the only ones there along with their digimon.

"Do you guys think it was a good idea to let the little kids go by their selves?" asked Sora kind of worried for they four little kids.

"I'm sure their fine Sora, besides it seems you and Tai have really gotten attached to three little guys" said Matt.

"Well yeah I mean Crystal is like my imouto and I really care about her, I've never been really attached to anyone" admitted Sora.

"Yeah I know what you mean, although I miss my little sister Kari but since the um, incident I really can't relax and well I guess meeting Daisuke and Takuya I felt like I should protect them and I got attached to them, and then out of nowhere Davis calls me 'sempai' and I don't know I guess it also feels right to call him my prodigy and Takuya well I guess he's like a little brother to me" said Tai.

"Hmm I guess we all have gotten attached to the three" said Joe.

"Yosh…" they all said as they looked up at the stars until everyone else came.

_***10 minutes later***_

"Well at now we have gathered enough food" said Tai when Takuya let out a yawn.

"I'm kind of tired" said Takuya while he rubbed his eyes.

"Yosh, I'm kind of tired too" said Crystal which was followed with a yawn as well.

"I think we should all get some sleep" said Tai.

"But I think it will be a good idea if we take turns watching the fireplace and keeping guard" said Izzy.

"Sure I think that's a great idea but T.K. and the other three are to little to watch guard" said Matt.

"But Matt! We can stand guard too!" said Daisuke.

"No, Matt's right, your guys should rest" said Sora.

"But!-"started Crystal until Tai cut her off.

"It's for the best guys but tell you what you four can help me tomorrow to look for a way out k´?" said Tai trying to comfort them and make them go to sleep.

"Fine" all four of them grumbled.

"Okay knows that it's settled, Tai you take the first watch, Matt you take the second, Sora you take the third, I'll take the fourth, Joe the fifth and Mimi you take the last shift. Is that okay?" asked Izzy.

"No Izzy that's great so it's every hour" said Tai.

"Okie then the rest should sleep in the trolley in the mean time" said Sora.

"Tai stop it" said Gabumon as everyone looked to see Tai chasing Gabumon.

"Tai leave Gabumon alone!" yelled Matt as he tackled Tai to the floor.

"What the heck Matt!" said Tai as Matt almost punched him, fortunately he dodged in time as they both started to roll around.

"Oniisan stop!" yelled T.K.

"Sempai stop!" shouted Daisuke.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" yelled Sora.

"Well tell Tai to stop bothering Gabumon!" barked back Matt.

"That's enough!" said Crystal as she and T.K. tried to stop them until Matt accidently hit Crystal in the cheek, the force of the punch was strong enough to make Crystal fall to the ground a little far away.

"Crystal!" yelled T.K., Takuya, Daisuke and Sora as they came to her side, making Matt and Tai stop fighting.

"Daijobu?" asked Sora as she helped Crystal into a sitting position.

"I think" said Crystal in obvious pain and not just physically if not emotionally as well.

"Crystal I'm…" lingered Matt and tried to step closer to Crystal that is if Takuya and Daisuke hadn't positioned themselves protectively in front of Crystal.

"Don't you or Taichi dare step any closer to Crystal" said Daisuke in a dangerously low voice, one that people wouldn't expect from this usually clam eight year old boy.

Tai flinched at being called his full name "were sorry…" whispered Tai in a weak voice as Takuya was sending him a death glare.

"No, sorry doesn't cut it, you guys were stupid to get in a fight but more so stupid that you even _hurt _Crystal in the process of the fight" said Sora with a deep frown on her face.

"Joe do you think you can check Crystal?" asked T.K. at Joe who was hyperventilating until T.K. talked to him, he went to Crystal's side along with Mimi and Izzy.

"Hey whatsh going on?" asked Veeta-mon who just came back with the rest of the digimon (minus Gabumon) from playing a game of catch "Crishtal! What happened to you?" asked Veeta-mon as she saw that her partner was on the ground being checked by Joe with all the destines either glaring at Tai and Matt or sending worry glances at Crystal who had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you ask _Taichi _and _Yamato"_ said Takuya as he continued to glare at said people as they both flinched under the intense glares they were both receiving.

"We um… we accidently hurt Crystal" said Tai in a weak voice as he nervously glanced at the digimon, more specifically Crystal's digimon.

"Yo- you h-hurt Crishtal?" asked Veeta-mon who looked like if they had punched her instead.

"How could you?!" asked Vee-mon glaring at Tai and Matt.

"I-it was an ac-accident w-we swear" said Matt looking at the ground guilty.

"Whateva" said Veeta-mon as she rushed to her partner's side.

"Crystal daijobu?" asked Veeta-mon, worried for her partner's health.

Crystal started to smile shakily at Veeta-mon "Yosh, I guess I'm okie".

"Come on Crystal why don't you get some rest" said Sora in a soft voice, as Joe finished checking Crystal "Well looks like its okie, just its going to get a little swollen but apart from that its okie" said Joe as everyone sighed in relief.

"Well we should get some rest" said Izzy as everyone except Tai and Matt went towards the trolley car.

"Gabumon why don't you sleep next to T.K.? I'm sure he's going to get cold" said Matt towards Gabumon.

"Okie Matt" said Gabumon as he made his way towards T.K.

As Tai and Matt sat around the fire in silence, contempling on how their actions caused one of the youngest members to get hurt and got the other two young members to hate them.

"Matt… I'm sorry" said Tai suddenly.

"Huh?" said Matt slightly surprised at the sudden apology.

Tai took a deep breath "I said I'm sorry for you know…" as he started to linger a little bit.

"Yosh" said Matt.

"Friends?" asked Tai as he stucked his hand out towards Matt.

"Friends" said Matt taking his hand into Tai's.

"You know, when I think about it I really screwed it up" said Matt.

"Why?" asked Tai.

"Cause I guess I let the stress get to me, you know, this world we know next to nothing about it and well T.K. is here and I'm scared that he's going to get hurt along the way, and then the divorce of my parents" confessed Matt.

"Hm well yeah I guess it's hard, I'm mean I can't imagine going through that with Kari" said Tai.

"Hai…" said Matt as he suddenly got up from his sitting position "I'm going for a walk okie?" said Matt.

"Sure I'm going to wake Agumon anyways so take your time" said Tai with what looked like an encouraging smile, as he also got up to go get Agumon. Matt started to walk away…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_Damn idiot you just had to let your emotions get the best of you huh?' _thought Matt as he barely noticed that he somehow got on what looked like a separate island _'aw well it's not anything is going to happen'_ thought Matt (A/N: if only he knew) as he sat on a nearby rock and took out of his pocket a harmonica and started to play it, until he heard someone nearby "Who is it?" asked Matt as he looked around.

"Don't worry Matt its me" said Gabumon as he came out of a bush.

"Oh its you Gabumon, what are you doing here? I thought you were with T.K." asked Matt.

"Well I heard you playing so I thought I could be with you" said Gabumon as he sat next to Matt.

"Okie but please don't tell anyone about it okie?" said Matt.

"Okie" said Gabumon as Matt started to play the harmonica again, as Gabumon closed his eyes and paid attention to the melody.

****_5 minutes later****_

"So what did you think?" asked Matt as he stopped playing the harmonica

"You're really good Matt" said Gabumon as he looked at Matt

"Thanks Gabumon, you know I used to play the harmonica to T.K. on nights like this when mom and dad fought" said Matt as he looked up at the sky that was full of brilliant stars.

"Hm" said Gabumon as he also looked at the stars.

Suddenly they felt the little island they were on start to move away from the island the others were on. As they both started to run to the edge they saw a large sea creature come out of the water as they also saw the rest of the group out and trying to stop the creature.

"Whats going on!?" said Matt as he and Gabumon started to run to help the others…

****_15 minutes ago****_

"Hey Agumon wake up" said Tai as he shook Agumon's shoulders a little.

"Hm is it time for breakfast?" asked Agumon as he rubbed his eyes goggily.

Tai laughed a little at this "No but Matt's gone and I need someone to keep me company" said Tai.

"Okie" said Agumon as he got up.

They made their way back to the fire as Tai picked a stick up and started to poke the fire.

"So did you see how Crystal is?" asked Tai towards Agumon as he remembered the mistake they did and how the other chosen are mad at him and Matt including the others digimon.

"Hai, she's sleeping alright apparently Takuya and Davis don't want to leave her side incase anything happens" said Agumon as he looked at the fire.

"I suppose its only natural that they don't want to leave her alone" said Tai as he suddenly heard a melody being played.

"Hey do you hear that?" asked Tai.

"Huh? Hai I hear it, looks like somebody is playing" said Agumon.

"Its probably Matt playing his harmonica" said Tai.

"Where did he go?" said a voice behind him.

"Huh? Oh Gabumon your awake" said Tai.

"Yeah I heard a melody being played and I heard you said Matt was gone so do you know where he is?" asked Gabumon.

"Yeah he went that direction I think you can find him if you follow the melody" said Tai as he pointed towards the woods.

"Okie thanks" said Gabumon as he ran towards the direction Tai pointed at.

"Do you think it was a good idea that Gabumon went towards Matt?" asked Agumon as Gabumon was already gone.

"Hai, if I know Matt he really does care for Gabumon and I think its just what the doctor ordered" said Tai as he continued to poke at the fire and hear Matt play the harmonica…

_**** 5 minutes later****_

"Damn if Matt keeps playing I'm going to fall asleep" mumbled Tai as he could still hear Matt playing his harmonica _'Well it looks like Agumon fell asleep' _thought Tai as he looked towards Agumon to see him sleeping '_I hope the hours almost up I feel like I could fall asleep any second' _thought Tai as he still was poking the fire with the stick, that is until a spark of the fire fell into the water at least that's what Tai thought until a big green sea creature that resembled like the sea monsters that drown a pirate ship in the movies came out and it looked angry.

"Holy-! What the heck is that!?" asked Tai startled at seeing the sea creature emerge.

"Ah! That's a Seadramon it's a champion level and its attacks are Ice blast, Water breath and Ice winder!" said Agumon as he looked upon the large digimon.

"RRRAAARRR!" the Seadramon started to pull the part of the land where the trolley car was out to the middle of the lake.

"Oh no! Matt's still on the other side!" said Tai as he looked back to see that they were moving father away from where they were as well as where Matt is.

"Hey! Whats going on!" yelled Sora as she emerged from the trolley car with everyone else behind her.

"Guys we have to fight!" yelled Tai as he started to run towards where the others were.

"What the heck it happening Tai!" demanded Mimi.

Tai started to chuckle nervously "Um nothing much just that uh a giant digimon is trying to kill us!" said Tai, now he was finally panicking.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone as they looked forward to see that indeed there was a giant digimon trying to kill them.

"How did this happen!?" yelled Takuya.

"Explanations later, right now we have to deal with this digimon" said Izzy trying to be calm.

"Its actually a Seadramon" said Tai correcting Izzy, who in turn glared at Tai.

"Whateva lets just deal with this digimon!" yelled Crystal as she started to run towards the Seadramon with the rest of the digimon behind.

"Yosh!" the rest yelled as they also started to make their way towards the digimon.

"Wait!" yelled T.K., who in turn made everyone pause for a second "Wheres Matt!?" asked T.K.

"He was separated from us, he's on the other side of this lake" said Tai as they all started to run again.

'_Please be okie oniisan' _thought T.K. as they all started to attack the Seadramon…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We have to help them!" shouted Matt as he saw them all trying, and failing, to defeat Seadramon.

"But how Matt?" asked Gabumon as his red eyes flashed around the whole battle field that his friends were on.

Matt snapped his fingers "I know how! We'll distract the Seadramon and the others will hit it with everything!"

"But Matt! That plan is very reckless!" said Gabumon as his eyes widen when he saw the Seadramon trying to coil one of them.

"Well, it's the only plan we got so let's go!" yelled Matt as he dived in the water with Gabumon praying that they would make it in time.

'_Please be okie T.K.' _thought Matt as he made his way towards the others…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That's it! I've had enough! Agumon digivolve!" yelled Tai.

"Sorry Tai! I can't digivolve! I'm to tired!" yelled Agumon as he launched another Pepper breath, combining it with Biyomon's Spiral twister, which didn't do any real damage to the Seadramon.

"Vee-mon! Can you digivolve?" asked Daisuke.

"Sorry Davish I can't digivolve either" said Vee-mon narrowly dodging seadramon's attack.

"How about you Flamemon?" questioned Takuya.

"Nope I can't digivolve either" said Flamemon as he dodged Seadramon's Ice winder.

'_Great what are we going to do? Our digimon can't even hurt the Seadramon! Is this the end?' _thought Tai as the Seadramon kept hitting the digimon without it having a single scratch on it.

"Guys!" yelled a voice as they all looked to see that it was Matt and Gabumon.

"Matt, Gabumon!" yelled everyone.

"Hey! Seadramon bet you can't catch us!" yelled Matt towards Seadramon as he started to swim away from it.

"RRRRRAAAAARRRR!" roared the Seadramon as it went after Matt and Gabumon.

'_What is he doing!? He's going to kill himself!' _thought Tai.

"Matt! Gabumon! Get out of the way!" yelled Mimi as Gabumon and Matt barley dodged the Seadramon's Ice blaster.

"Gabumon! We have to get him farther away!" said Matt as they again barley dodged another one of Seadramon's attacks.

"Okie!" said Gabumon, but Seadramon had other ideas; it wrapped its tail around Matt's body and threw him towards the others before following him.

"Matt!" yelled Gabumon, seeing that his partner was in danger, he swam as fast as he could hoping to get there in time.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Matt as his body connected with the water, about a meter or two away from the others.

Seadramon appeared and started to wrap its tail around Matt, but this time until he dies.

"MATT!" yelled everyone, as Crystal and Takuya hugged each other to try to comfort the other, Daisuke wrapping his arms around T.K. trying to make sure he doesn't suddenly lunges forward, Tai and Sora watching with horror strucked expressions, Joe and Izzy comforting Mimi who was trying not to cry, as they all heard Matt scream in pain, they all winced, Crystal more in sympathy as she recalled the time she was almost wrapped to death by Shellmon _'Please someone anyone save Matt!' _thought Crystal, as T.K. started to thrash around.

"Let me go! I have to save Matt!" yelled T.K.

"T.K. we can't do anything to save Matt! Our digimon are to tired!" yelled Daisuke as he struggled to keep T.K. from running towards Matt.

T.K. looked towards where the digimon were resting and then he saw his Partner, Patamon, really hurt and looked forward were Matt was being tortured _'I know that Davis is right but Matt… he's in danger and I can't do anything to save him! It's almost like when we were trying to save Crystal… what if… what if he dies?...No! I can't think like that! I have to have hope! He'll be fine!' _thought T.K. determined to keep his hopes up as he stopped struggling and started to clam down.

MATT!" yelled Gabumon as he jumped onto land and started to emit a white as Matt's digivice starts to sound loudly that made everyone cover their ears.

"Gabumon digivolve too… Garurumon!" said Gabumon as he digivolved into a large wolf like digimon.

"Gabumon digivolved" said Izzy with awe in his voice as well as his expression.

"Alright! Kick his but Garurumon!" yelled T.K. as he pumped his fists up.

"Howling Blaster!" yelled Garurumon as his attack hit Seadramon's Tail letting Matt go into the water.

"Alright! Gomamon can you help pick Matt up?" asked Joe.

"Sure Joe, Marching Fish!" yelled Gomamon as his fish friends helped Matt up shore.

"Now for the finishing touch! This is what you get for trying to kill my friends and hurting Matt! Howling Blaster!" yelled Garurumon as he launched his blue high- temperature flames towards Seadramon, who was badly burned it began to swim away.

"Alright! Good job Garurumon!" yelled Matt as Joe was checking him for any injuries.

"Good job guys!" yelled Mimi happy that it was all over and that Matt was safe from harm.

Garurumon changed back into Gabumon as he ran towards Matt.

"Daijobu?" asked Gabumon

"Hai" said Matt as he hugged Gabumon "Thanks buddy" "No problem Matt" said Gabumon as he returned the hug.

"That was awesome Matt!" said Crystal enthusiastically.

"Um hai… Crystal about the punch on your cheek… sorry" said Matt as he looked towards the ground.

"Yosh about that Crystal… I'm also sorry" said Tai as he scratched his cheek and also looked down to the ground.

Crystal smiled brightly at them "its okie guys I know you didn't mean it" said Crystal with a lot of sincerity in her voice "So don't worry I forgive you guys" said Crystal as she gave them both a hug.

"Thanks Crystal" the both said as they also started to smile, it was impossible to be sad with this girls smile.

"Hey guys" said Izzy which got everyone's attention from the sweet scene.

"Whats wrong Izzy?" asked Joe.

"Well it's just, have you guys noticed that the digimon only digivolve if were in trouble?" asked Izzy.

"What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"Well for example yesterday that Crystal was in trouble Agumon, Vee-mon and Flamemon digivolved to help her and who were the three that yelled the most? It was exactly Tai, Davis and Takuya, and then Matt screams out loud as well, even if it was in pain, and Gabumon seeing that he was in danger digivolved to Garurumon" said Izzy.

"So what your saying is that in order for our digimon to digivolve we have to be in danger?" asked Sora with a disbelieving expression.

"Apparently so" said Izzy.

"Well that's just great" said Joe sarcastically.

"Let's just get some sleep" said Tai, tired from all the action.

"I agree but we first have to return towards the side of the lake" said Sora.

"No problem! Leave it to me!" said Gomamon "Marching Fish!" yelled Gomamon as his fish friends pulled the island back to its original place "Thanks guys!" said Gomamon as they left.

"So let's sleep" said Crystal as they all went inside the trolley car and went to sleep…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_ _**Next day!**_

"I swear where ever we look theres a sign" said Tai as he was leading the group through the woods.

"They should call these woods the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs" said Matt.

"Hai that would defiantly fit" said Sora.

Crystal suddenly stops "Hey guys whats that?" asked Crystal as she pointed towards a black ring flying in the sky.

"Hm, well whatever it was its gone" said Joe. Izzy saw that the black ring went towards a mountain.

"Hey look telephone poles" said Matt as he pointed towards a whole bunch of them.

"Let's follow them" suggested Takuya.

"Yosh" said everybody as we all followed Tai…

****_an hour later_****

"I'm so tired!" complained Mimi for the umpteenth time.

"Mimi please stop complaining" said Izzy, quit irradiated.

"Hey have any of you noticed that the phone poles don't have any wires?" suddenly asked Joe.

"Now that you mention it your right" said Izzy.

"And my compass doesn't work here" said Mimi looking down on her compass.

"Well I think the heat is getting to me" said T.K.

"Hm? Why do you say that T.K.?" asked Crystal.

"Cause I see water ahead" said T.K. as he pointed towards a village with water.

"No! You're not hallucinating! There really is water!" said Tai as everyone started to run towards the village…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Meanwhile at the mountains**_

A black ring is floating in the air looking for someone to infect. As it spots a big human fire walking in the mountains it decides that it will be its perfect victim. The black ring embedded itself in the back of the human fire as it starts to go crazy heading straight towards the village…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow" was all Tai could say, because as soon as they arrived at the village they saw that it was inhabited by Yokomon, Biyomon's In-training form.

"Look a Biyomon!" yelled one of the Yokomon as a whole heard of them came up to Biyomon and the others.

"Excuse me Miss Biyomon, but can you tell us how you digivolved?" asked one of the Yokomon (A/N: these digimon have manners :P).

"Of course!" chirped Biyomon happily telling them how she digivolved to Rookie with the help of her partner, Sora, cause of their bond the two share and the need she had to protect her.

"Wow" chorused the Yokomon "Why don't you guys have dinner with us?" asked one of the Yokomon.

"Alright!" said Takuya, happy that they'll finally eat again.

"But can we please get some water first" asked Crystal politely.

"Sure! Follow us!" said a Yokomon as they started to got towards the water fountain.

"Hey is that the water fountain?" asked Daisuke as he pointed towards a Biyomon statue with its beak open and water coming out of it.

"Yup!" said one of the Yokomon as they continued getting closer to the fountain.

Suddenly the fountain started to spit lava and as they looked towards the lake they saw that it was a tried up.

"Oh no! What happened?" asked Crystal.

"Maybe the black ring that we saw was the cause of this drought" said Izzy.

"You think so?" asked Mimi.

"Well we did see the ring head towards the mountain so it has to be" said Joe.

"Hm… let me take a look through my telescope" suggested Tai.

"Sure go for it" said Matt as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tai nodded his head as he started to look through his telescope only to see a big human fire headed towards the village.

"Hey um guys is it normal to see a big human fire heading this way?" asked Tai kind of nervous.

"Seriously Tai!?" said Sora.

"Yeah and it appears to be in pain" said Tai.

"It looks like its burning" said Crystal.

"That can't be there fire typsh themshelfsh" said Veeta-mon confused.

"What is it anyways" asked Daisuke towards Vee-mon.

"Itsh a Meramon, itsh a champion level and itsh attacksh are Magma blasht, Roaring fire and Fire fisht" said Vee-mon.

"Guys I think it's a good idea to evacuate the village" said Matt.

"Your right Matt. Everyone! Please leave the village!" asked Tai as the Meramon kept getting closer.

"Everyone we should leave" said Izzy as they all went ahead, well everyone except Biyomon, Crystal and Veeta-mon.

"Guys we should get out of here" said Sora.

"But we can't leave Sora we have to help the Yokomon get there safely" said Biyomon.

"Yosh, please Sora let us help" said Crystal as she pleaded Sora.

"Okie but on one condition" said Sora.

"Which ever condition" said Crystal.

"If there's trouble you get out of here, got it" said Sora while looking Crystal in the eye.

Crystal looks at Sora as if she's insane "But Sora what if you need help?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter get out" said Sora sternly.

Crystal still looked at Sora and slowly nodded her head "Okie".

"Good" said Sora with a smile as they a made sure to evacuate the Yokomon.

Suddenly Meramon attacks Biyomon.

"Biyomon look out" yelled Sora as she was able to push Biyomon and herself away from Meramon's attack safely.

"Crystal get out of here!" shouted Sora as another attack of Meramon was about to hit them.

"Look out!" yelled Crystal as she and Veeta-mon pushed both of them out of the way and made it to the other side without harm, that is until Meramon decided to go against Crystal and started to attack her.

"Crystal!" yelled Sora as she saw the Meramon attacking her.

"Get out of here Sora! Evacuate all the remaining Yokomon! Me and Veeta-mon will distract him!" said Crystal as she kept dodging Meramon's attacks with some difficulty.

"Sora let me fight" said Biyomon with determination in her eyes.

"Okie Biyomon be careful" said Sora as she watched Biyomon go over and help Crystal and Veeta-mon _'Please be Okie Biyomon and please keep Crystal and Veeta-mon safe until I finish evacuating the Yokomon' _thought Sora as she kept evacuating the Yokomon.

"Hey guys!" yelled a voice as Sora turned around to see Tai and the others.

"Guys! Go help Crystal, Veeta-mon and Biyomon!" said Sora.

"Okie" as the other digimon ran of to help the others.

"Spiral Twister" yelled Biyomon as her attack hit but it seemed to make him slightly bigger.

"Pepper Breath" yelled Agumon and the same thing happens.

"Guys! I think your attacks aren't working! He's getting bigger!" yelled Crystal.

"What can we do!? He sheems to get bigger and he sheemsh to be in more pain!" said Vee-mon.

'_What can I do? My friends my loved ones their in trouble, I need to help them! I need to save Sora!' _thought Biyomon with a new found determination as she started to glow brightly and Sora's digivice started to emit a high pitch sound.

"Biyomon digivolve too… Birdramon!" yelled Biyomon as she turned into a big fiery bird.

"Sora look! Biyomon digivolved!" yelled Crystal as she pointed towards Birdramon.

"Wow" said Sora as she stared at Birdramon _'So Biyomon finally digivolved' _thought Sora.

"Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as she unleashed small flaming meteors from her wings that exploded on contact with Meramon.

"Go Birdramon!" cheered Crystal.

As Birdramon and Meramon continued to duel the digidestines were able to evacuate all of the Yokomon.

"Finish it Birdramon" yelled Sora.

"Okie Sora, this is what you get for trying to hurt the ones I love, Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as her attack contacted with Meramon sending a familiar looking black ring out of its back and exploding it.

"So that's what was making Meramon act crazy" said Tai.

Birdramon started to turn back into Biyomon as Sora ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"You were awesome out there Biyomon" said Sora still hugging Biyomon.

"Thanks Sora but it was all thanks to you" said Biyomon.

"Excuse me Mister Meramon why did you attack the village?" asked a Yokomon.

"I don't know really it was like I wasn't in control of my own body and all I remember was that black gear getting into my back" said Meramon.

"So that's what there called" mumbled Izzy.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble I caused" said Meramon apologizing.

"It's okie Mister Meramon, were just glad your okie" said a Yokomon.

"Very well I must go back, good bye my friends" said Meramon as he made his way back to the mountains.

"Bye Meramon!" said everyone as they waved good bye.

"Anyways I bet from all the commotion that you guys are hungry" said a Yokomon, and as if a trigger all their stomachs begin to growl.

"Hehe yeah were a little hungry" said Crystal with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Oh no problem! It's just in time for dinner!" said the Yokomon as they began to give each chosen a bowl full of seeds

"Eat up!" yelled the Yokomon and almost immediately they began to eat.

"Hey Sora" asked Crystal.

"Yosh?" said Sora

"I'm sorry if I disobeyed your orders to leave immediately" said Crystal with her head down.

Sora looked at her for a second before ruffling her hair affectionately "I'm slightly mad that you disobeyed- Crystal flinched at these words- but I'm mostly proud" said Sora.

"Really?" asked Crystal as she looked up at Sora.

"Hai, if you had listened to me Biyomon and I wouldn't be here right now so it's a good thing that you did disobeyed, which by the way thanks for the save " said Sora.

"Hai" said Crystal with a little smile as she continued to eat her seeds.

'_Like the little sister I never had' _thought Sora with a smile as she looked at the beautiful sunset before also continuing to eat her seeds…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Unknown location**_

"I'm sorry master they were able to break your black gear and rescue Meramon" said an Unknown voice.

"No worries my servant they won't last long. Now leave I have business to take care of" said another voice.

"Yes Master" said the servant as he mysteriously vanished.

"Soon digidestines your end is near and then nothing will stop me!" said the voice as it started to laugh evilly.

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

**Me: And that's all!**

**Davis: So you introduced the evil guys?**

**ME: well only to the readers obviously.**

**Tai: Who's the second evil guy?**

**Me: nawuh I ain't telling you guys you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Davis: -_-` you're impossible to keep still.**

**Me: Whateva anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! **

**Davis & Tai: Sayunara!**


	4. what it may bring

Ashley: Okay so I'm soooo sorry for the huge wait! Things have been so crazy cause I was going finish this and get it out sooner but well family members have been dying from left to right as well as my friends family just last week my cousin called us to tell us that his dad died of a diabetic coma I think its called so yeah again sorry for the long wait I'll make it up to you guys! I promise! I'll give you a hint at the end for the next chapter which will also be a special chapter once I finish with Joe's digimon digivolving since I use Two episodes there WILL be a special episode for Crystal to be able to digivolve her digimon and all so I hope you like this!

Daisuke: Whateva.

Takuya: hehehe I tried to stop him from coming here but I guess I failed ^_^'

Ashley: ¬¬ just cause of that you do the disclaimer Takuya.

Takuya: :( Fine, Crystal A. Kanbara does NOT in anyway or form own digimon just her OC Crystal and her made up digimon Veeta-mon.

Ashley: Now with that out of the way I hope you like it! Read, review and enjoy!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªª

Chapter 4

"Kabuterimon's Knowledge, Togemon's Sincerity!"

"I think I'll faint any second now" said Mimi.

"Yeah. Izzy is you laptop working?" asked Tai as he turned around to see Izzy.

"No, for some strange reason it just shut down" said Izzy as he was inspecting his laptop.

"Hm, maybe a good hit will do it" said Tai as he went over and almost hit the laptop that is if Izzy hadn't moved in time.

"What!? Are you crazy Tai?!" said Izzy, getting upset at Tai for almost hitting his precious laptop.

"I'm sorry. Gheez, Hey is that smoke?" asked Tai as they could all see some smoke from the distance.

"Yeah looks like it" said Matt as Gabumon was trying to see anything else.

"Hm, hey Agumon we should go see what that smoke is" said Tai as he starting running towards the smoke with Agumon hot on his tail.

"-Sigh- I can't think what wrong with my laptop" said Izzy still trying to find out why it turned off suddenly.

"Maybe if you press this key" said Crystal as she pressed the power button. The laptop suddenly turned on.

"Of course! I must've turned my laptop off by accident" said Izzy embarrassed that a little eight year old girl figured out what was wrong with his laptop.

"Hm, oh man it doesn't have enough energy" said Izzy with a groan.

"Well that's just great" said Matt sarcastically.

"Hey guys! You should come over now!" yelled Tai. They all made their way towards the smoke.

"It's a factory and apparently abandoned" said Tai.

"Um is it just me or are there machines that are building themselves" asked Sora as they all saw machines working with no one around.

"Well your in luck it's not just you" said Tai which earned him a slap in the back of his head. "Ow…" said Tai, rubbing the back of his head where Sora hit him. "What was that for?" asked Tai, "There was a bug" replied Sora, Tai just grumbled.

"Hmm, I think we should check this factory out" said Matt earning everyone's attention "What do you mean?" asked Mimi, "What I mean is let's see the factory, see if there is anything we can use just in case" said Matt. Everyone thought about it for a few minutes until Izzy spoke "Okay but we should go in two groups so when can finish faster" concluded Izzy as everyone nodded.

"But who goes with who?" asked Crystal.

"Hmm, how about Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, Tai, Agumon, Crystal, Veeta-mon, Daisuke and Vee-mon will go in a group and Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Takuya, Flamemon, Tentomon and I the other group" proposed Izzy. Everyone contemplate the idea, no one had any complains except Crystal and Takuya.

"Whats wrong Crystal?" asked Sora, worried for her fake little sister.

"Yeah Takuya whats wrong?" asked Tai as well, worried for his prodigy.

"Well…" they both began.

"I've never been separated from my twin really…" started to linger Crystal.

"And to be separated right now seems a little weird" finished Takuya as they both looked at the group with Veeta-mon and Flamemon right next to them.

"But, not to open old wounds or anything, aren't your parents divorced? And you guys told us that Takuya and your little brother is with your mom while Crystal is with your dad" asked/said Tai.

"Well… Tai is right but I don't know, maybe cause were twins, or who knows, but when were together again for more than three days it feels like our parents were never divorced" said Crystal.

"Oh, so in other words you guys are really close that once your together it feels weird to be separated again" said Sora.

"Yup" they both answered.

"I can always go with T.K. and the others" volunteered Daisuke.

"Are you sure Dai? I don't want you to change places with Takuya just cause we feel weird to be separated" said Crystal.

"Naw its okay, besides I prefer that you guys are happy, I mean after you guys are my best friends" said Daisuke with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Dai" said both Takuya and Crystal.

"Anyways now that's over lets get started!" yelled Tai fist pumping in the air.

"Yosh!" everybody yelled as they went different directions…

_**0o0o0o0 With Sora's group o0o0o0o**_

"So what are we looking for?" asked Tai as he looked around.

"Not sure really, what do you think Joe?" asked Sora as she turned around to see Joe.

"Hmm well I'd say supplies incase we need them" said Joe.

"Well what ever the reason it feels creepy in here" said Crystal looking around the walls and everything.

"You got that right" said Takuya also creped out.

"Don't worry well protect you!" said Veeta-mon cheerfully along with Flamemon.

"Thanks guys" said Crystal with a small grateful smile.

"No prob and if we can't protect ya then Sora, Joe and Tai will, right guys?" said Flamemon and looked towards the three older kids.

"Right" the three of them said.

"And will help" chirped in Agumon, with Gomamon and Biyomon nodding their heads in agreement.

"Arigato" said Takuya.

Suddenly Crystal stopped.

"Crystal whats wrong" asked Sora.

"Is it just me or is their someone stuck under that machine" asked Crystal as she pointed towards a machine with some legs pointing out of it.

"Oh gosh it is someone!" gasped Sora.

"Well what are we waiting for let get him or her or whatever it is out of there!" said Tai as they all began to pull the person out.

"One more pull guys!" said Tai as sweat was going down his forehead.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" said Tai as they all pulled as hard as they could and got the person out, but they failed to notice that as soon as they got the person out a black gear attached it self to the persons right leg.

"Must destroy the Digidestines" said the person as he began to attack him.

"Yikes!" said Sora as they all began to run for their lives.

"We get him out of there and this is the thanks we get!?" said Tai as they dodged another of its attacks.

"What is it anyways!?" asked Takuya, barley missing a lightning bolt.

"His name is Andromon, he's an Ultimate level digimon and his attacks are Spiral Sword, Gatling Missile, Grasp Hand and Weak Slap!" said Flamemon.

"We got to do something or were toast!" said Sora.

"I know! Tai tell Agumon to fire a Pepper Breath above Andromon!" said Crystal.

"Okie! Agumon fire a Pepper Breath above Andromon!" yelled Tai.

"Okie! Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon as a small fire ball hit the ceiling above Andromon causing it to explode and fall on top of him.

"Alright!" They all yelled as they stop to see Andromon on the ground.

"Umm guys I think we should get out of here before he gets up!" said Joe as they all began running towards the opposite direction, away from the android…

**0o0o0o0 Meanwhile with Matt's group o0o0o0o**

"So how do you think it works?" asked Matt as he and the others looked at a giant battery they found.

"Well it's quite obvious that it's this factories power source but as for how it works I'm not quite sure, why don't you guys watch the machines while I try to figure this out" said Izzy. Everyone nodded their head and watched the machines.

"Hmm, oh, whats this?" asked Izzy as he found a way into the battery.

"Why don't we take a look at it?" asked Tentomon as they both made there way into the battery.

"Prodigious" said Izzy awed at all the coding the battery had inside.

"It's full of codes" said Tentomon.

"Hmm" said Izzy as he connected his laptop to the battery. "Incredible! It fully filled my laptops battery!" said Izzy

"How it do that?" asked Tentomon.

"I'm not sure but lets see what happens if I erase a bit of the codes" said Izzy working his way on his laptop. When Izzy finished erasing some of the codes the lights went out.

"Opps" said Izzy while he rewrites the codes and the lights went back on.

"Maybe a little warning next time" said Tentomon.

"Sorry" said Izzy, rubbing his head a little sheepishly.

**0o0o0o0 a few minutes earlier outside with Matt and the others o0o0o0o**

"Do you think Izzy will be Okie?" asked Mimi while Palmon sat beside her.

"I'm not sure but I bet he will be, I mean he is a genius" said Matt who was right next to her.

"I guess" said Mimi, who then began to have a small, warm smile on her lips upon seeing the sight in front of her. "Its cute how T.K. and Daisuke get along with their digimon" said Mimi.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" said Matt while raising an eyebrow.

"Look" simply said Mimi as she pointed ahead. Matt turned his head to see what Mimi meant. In front of the two, Daisuke and T.K. along with their digimon were playing tag and Daisuke was it, trying to tag Vee-mon only to turn around and tag T.K. with Patamon laughing at T.K.'s misfortune.

"Hmm. Your right" said Matt also with a small and warm smile.

"You know what I would find funny?" asked Matt as he looked towards Mimi.

"What?" asked Mimi, not taking her eyes of the scene.

"That in another world apart from ours T.K. and Daisuke would fight when they were older" said Matt with an amused smile.

"Hmm, yeah that would be funny" said Mimi, when suddenly the lights went out, ruining the warm and calm atmosphere.

"What the? What did Izzy do?" asked Matt.

"Oni-san!" yelled T.K. as he along with Daisuke and their digimon made their way towards them.

"What happened?" asked Daisuke.

"I think the power went out" said Matt.

"But how?" asked T.K.

"It's probably Izzy, don't worry everything is fine" said Matt as the lights went back on.

"See it was probably Izzy and he turned the lights back on" said Gabumon.

"Okie" the two little kids said.

"Let's just wait" said Palmon.

"Hai" they all said…

**0o0o0o0 with Tai's group o0o0o0o**

"Oh come on give us a break!" yelled Tai as he and the others were once again running for their lives from Andromon.

"You know I bet the others are better then we are! Maybe I should have gone with them!" yelled Takuya, barley dodging a Spiral Sword.

"Gee thanks Takuya that makes me feel better that you prefer to be safe than with your twin" said Crystal Sarcastically.

"You know what I meant Crystal!" yelled Takuya.

"Guys this isn't the time to fight! We should focus on getting out of here and away from this psycho!" yelled Sora

"Sorry!" they both said.

"What are we going to do!? I don't want to die!" yelled Joe.

"Who said were going to die!" yelled Tai.

"Let's just get out of here!" said Veeta-mon.

"Maybe I should have asked Dad to leave me at home!" said Crystal.

"Oh look whose saying stuff now" said Takuya.

"You know what lets just keep running and get out of here!" said Crystal as they all increased their speed hoping to get as far away as they could…

**0o0o0o0 Back with Matt's group o0o0o0o**

"Hmm, now how does this work?" thought Izzy out loud still trying to decode the inscriptions on the walls of the battery.

"Hey Izzy why do you prefer to spend time with machines and puzzles instead of people?" asked Tentomon who was still hovering above Izzy's head.

"Well I think its more fun trying to figure out the mysteries of stuff and I also want to know how we got to the digital world as well as what are the digimon" said Izzy.

"I still don't get it. Humans are so complicated." Said Tentomon.

"Well yes but that's why I try to figure out the puzzles" said Izzy.

"Izzy are you hiding some deep dark secret?" asked Tentomon stopping in front of Izzy.

Izzy, hearing what Tentomon said, stopped what he was doing and was remembering a conversation his parents were having, one he wished he had never heard. Suddenly the code Izzy was deceiving on his laptop starts to jumble and his digivice starts to glow.

"What going on?" asked Izzy as his digivice still glowed…

**0o0o0o0 Outside of the battery with Matt and the others o0o0o0o**

"Hmm, Matt I'm bored" said T.K.

"Just wait a little bit okie?" asked Matt.

"Okie" replied T.K.

"Hey is it just me or are the machines umm taking things apart?" asked Daisuke.

"Nope your right they are taking things apart" said Mimi.

"Hmm I wonder why?" asked Gabumon.

"Maybe itsh Izzy doing thish" suggested Vee-mon.

"Maybe" said Patamon.

**0o0o0o0 Back with Izzy o0o0o0o**

"Whats this? I think I have unlocked something Tentomon" said Izzy trying to see what it is until suddenly Tentomon starts burning and glowing, Izzy, Fearing for Tentomon's health, disconnects the program and Tentomon is feeling better.

"Geez that was a shock that I didn't like" said Tentomon while rubbing his head.

"Sorry Tentomon I didn't know it would do that" said Izzy apologizing.

"It's Okie Izzy, just don't do that again" said Tentomon…

**0o0o0o0 With Tai's group o0o0o0o**

"Guys I don't think I can continue" said Crystal.

"Come on Crishtal you can't give up! Jusht a little bit more" said Veeta-mon even though she was just as tired.

"But we've been running for hours! I can just drop now" said Takuya as he started to stumble a bit.

Flamemon was able to balance Takuya again as he said "Come on just hold on guys!" said Flamemon also tired.

"Maybe he's getting tired as well?" asked Biyomon hopefully.

"I don't think so Biyomon" said Sora as she looked behind to see that Andromon wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"You know my P.E. teacher said I should get out more and exercise but this is pushing it a little" said Joe as he was wheezing a little bit.

"Look at the bright side, at least he won't tell you anymore when you see him" said Gomamon.

"Not helping" wheezed Joe.

"Okie that's it, I have had it with this crazy Digimon" said Tai as he saw a cane near by, grabbing it, and hitting Andromon with it as hard as he could while getting it stuck between a door entrance.

"Agumon! Melt the cane!" yelled Tai making sure that everybody got through first.

"Okie! Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon as his attack melted the cane in place.

"Alright! Now that that's done lets get out of here!" yelled Tai as they all tried their best to get farther away hoping they ran into the others soon…

**0o0o0o0 with Matt's group o0o0o0o**

"You finally got out of there Izzy" said Matt as they all say Izzy and Tentomon emerging from the entrance to the battery.

"Yeah well I tried to see what the inscriptions in the Battery meant but sadly I couldn't" said Izzy.

Daisuke suddenly raised his head up "Hey do you guys hear that?" asked Daisuke.

"Hmm your right I can hear shomebody coming" said Vee-mon as they all turned around to see were it was coming from.

"Do you think it's a Digimon?" asked Mimi a little scared.

"Hmm maybe" said Izzy.

"Wait I hear screaming too" said Patamon.

"Yeah they sound like Tai and the others" said Gabumon.

"What!? You mean Tai and the others are probably in trouble!?" said Matt.

"Hai, but it seems like their coming this way" said Palmon when suddenly they appeared and fell to the ground.

"Guys! What happened?" asked Daisuke as he and Vee-mon came over and helped Takuya and Crystal along with their digimon.

"We-were-chased-by-an-Andromon" said Joe between gasping breathes.

"Andromon?" asked Matt.

"Its-a-big-mean-digimon-who-tried-to-kill-us" said Takuya while taking deep breathes.

"How long have you guys been running?" asked T.K. worried seeing as how his friends were trying to catch their breathes desperately.

"Since-we-separated-from-you-guys" said Crystal until she started to cough madly with Daisuke gently patting her back.

"That long?!" said Matt with a disbelieving look.

"Yup" said Tai finally regaining his breath.

"How did you even run that long?" asked Daisuke.

"We stopped for a few times like in the blackout, the moment we knocked half the roof on him and right now" answered Sora as she also regained her breath.

"Why didn't you guys attack?" asked Izzy.

"Cause Andromon is an Ultimate level digimon" replied Flamemon

"Shpeaking of which here he comesh!" said Veeta-mon as Andromon appeared.

"Must destroy Digidestines" repeated Andromon.

"Okie that's it you want a fight then let's fight! Agumon digivolve!" yelled Tai as he held up his digivice.

"Agumon digivolve too… Agumon!" said Agumon as he couldn't digivolve.

"What?! Why didn't you digivolve Agumon!?" asked Tai as everyone, except Andromon who was preparing an attack, looked towards them to see why.

"I'm still tired from all the running Tai" replied Agumon.

"What about you Flamemon/Biyomon" asked both Takuya and Sora.

"Nope sorry Sora" said Biyomon.

"Yosh, sorry Takuya" said Flamemon.

"Its ok-" Andromon suddenly cut Takuya and Sora off as he fired a Gatling Missile at T.K.

"T.K.! look out!" yelled Matt as his digivice glowed and Gabumon started to digivolve.

"Gabumon digivolve too… Garurumon!" yelled the newly evolved Garurumon as he fired a Howling Blaster to destroy the attack.

"Gatling Missile!" yelled Andromon firing them at everyone.

"Oh no you don't! Vee-mon digivolve!" yelled Daisuke as his digivice started to glow.

"Vee-mon digivolve too… Exvee-mon!" yelled Exvee-mon as he fired his V Laser and destroyed the missiles.

"Okie Garurumon/Exvee-mon take him down!" both Matt and Daisuke yelled as both their digimon respectively fallowed their orders and started to attack Andromon, sadly they weren't strong enough to take down the Ultimate.

"Oh no what are we going to do!?" asked/ yelled Mimi.

'_Were in a tight spot here, maybe just maybe if I connect myself to the battery again I can use it to my advantage' _thought Izzy as he connected his laptop to the battery again when suddenly his digivice starts to emit a high pitch sound and Tentomon starts to glow.

"Tentomon digivolve too… Kabuterimon!" yelled a big bug that had no eyes on his head, a big mouth and his body was all dark blue; he looked like a Rhinoceros Beetle.

"Prodigious! Tentomon you finally digivolve!" said Izzy.

"Alright! Way to go Tentomon!" yelled all four of the little kids.

"Alright Kabuterimon lets destroy the black gear!" said Izzy as Kabuterimon went over to help Exvee-mon and Garurumon who were losing.

"Electro Shocker!" yelled Kabuterimon as electricity came out from his horn hitting Andromon's right leg forcing the black gear to come out and get destroyed.

"Alright! Good job Kabuterimon!" said everyone as he started to change back into Tentomon before towards Izzy.

"Did I do good?" asked Tentomon as Izzy hugged him.

"You did great Tentomon" said Izzy as he let Tentomon go.

"I'm very sorry for the damage I have caused" said Andromon.

"Its okie but do you know how to get out of here?" asked Tai.

"Why yes follow me" said Andromon as he led them towards a sewer.

"This is the fasted way out, I wish you good luck" said Andromon as he started to make his way back.

"Thank you and good-bye Andromon!" all of them yelled as they little by little started to make their way down the sewer, well at least almost all of them.

"Come on Mimi you can do it!" yelled Tai as Mimi barley moved an inch to get down.

"Okie! I'm going!" yelled Mimi as she suddenly slipped and fell on top of Matt.

"I'm sorry Matt!" said Mimi with a small blush.

"Its okie" said Matt as he also had a small blush on his face.

"Anyways let's get moving guys" said Tai as he started to walk.

"Yosh!" they all yelled as they began to follow Tai…

**0o0o0o0 20 minutes later o0o0o0o**

"Tai I'm bored" said Daisuke. After they had said their good byes to Andromon they began to walk in silence for the past 20 minutes that is until Daisuke broke it.

"Well umm what do you want to do?" asked Tai who was at the front of the group.

"Hey! Lets sing a song!" Said Agumon from the other side.

"Umm which song?" asked Sora.

"How about the one Agumon wrote!" said Takuya.

"Sure why not? Anyways on the count of three" said Tai.

"One!" started Crystal along with Veeta-mon.

"Two!" followed Takuya with Flamemon.

"Three!" finished T.K. with Patamon.

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and fight all night!" They all sang.

"Man, singing sure is fun!" said Palmon.

"Now lets try singing by ourselves! Starting with Mimi!" said Agumon.

Tai stops in his tracks and says "Mimi!?" along with Izzy and Sora echoing it.

"Singing!?" said Matt with a look that can only be read as horrified.

"Please have mercy!" said Joe.

Mimi began to sing horribly "Give me a home, where the buffalo rooooam" and Joe followed up with "Avoiding your drone!" obviously a little disturbed with Mimi's singing.

"Hey! Come on guys I took singing lessons for three years!" said Mimi.

"Really? Did it work?" asked T.K. innocently.

"Well I think you should get a refund" said Izzy.

"Well then let's sing in a group" suggested Sora.

"Let's begin!" said Crystal.

"Digimon fight and Digimon fly, Digimon digivolve an-" started the group but they were cut off by Sora.

"Ahh! Stop!" shouted Sora.

"Aww…" said Biyomon and Agumon.

"Hey Sora whats wrong?" asked Tai as they saw that Sora was crying.

"Yeah whats wrong?" asked Matt.

"Huh? Umm nothing its just I felt some water fall from up there" said Sora as she pointed towards the ceiling while another drop of water fell on her shirt.

"That's what made you cry?" asked Izzy, skeptical, as he pointed towards the drop of water on her shirt.

"Hai, well no not really" replied Sora, sheepishly, as she wiped the water of her shirt as she felt that her other hand was grabbed by a smaller one. Looking down she saw that it was Crystal looking at her with her electric-blue eyes filled with corner.

"Are you okay?" asked Crystal.

Sora looked around everybody to see that they were also looking at her with corner in their eyes, sighing, she replied "Yeah, just I'm a little sad" and with that said she gave a small sad smile.

"Why?" asked Crystal, tilting her head unconsciously, making her look even cuter.

"Well its just I used to sing at home when I was doing the chores, especially when I'd hang the clothes so they could dry, and I'd sing really loud cause... nobody could hear me" said Sora with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Its okay to miss your home Sora, what about you Tai? Do you miss anything?" asked Agumon as he looked at Tai who was thinking.

"Hmm, well, I miss playing sports and after a good game go home and take a nice long warm bath" said Tai as he began to get a far away look in his eyes.

"Games… I really miss my video games" said T.K. and then added "Especially when I was close to beating Matt's high score in them" which Matt retorted with a laugh.

"Sorry Kiddo but, gee I don't think your that close, but maybe one day" said Matt with a smile as he crouch down to T.K.'s level only to notice that T.K. had a blank expression and was pretending to play videogames, lost in his own little world.

"What about you Matt? Do YOU miss anything?" asked Gabumon.

With that said Matt got up and had a thoughtful expression on his face, "Hmm well actually now that I think about it, I usually dream of Sundays when our family got together and Mom made steaks for lunch. Mmmm! Just thinking about them my mouth waters!" said Matt.

"Well I miss my homework. If fall too behind I'll have to go to -gulp- junior collage!" said Joe while adjusting his glasses.

"I don't miss school I think its too boring… but, what I do miss is going on vacation! The fresh air in your hair and nothing beats having a cold drink in the summer days on the beach! I just love the ocean especially the air!" said Mimi while fantasizing with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" said Takuya as he looked towards Mimi.

"It is!" replied Mimi to which Izzy snorted.

"Please! Get a grip! I miss accessing into satellites just to see the planets and the stars!" said Izzy.

"What about you guysh?" asked Vee-mon as he looked, along with everybody else, to the three little kids who haven't said what they miss.

"Well… I miss when I'd go to Takuya's house and I'd get to play with Shinya and then we'd go to the park and play all day our favorite sports, soccer and basketball" said Crystal with a small smile.

"I miss those days too, but what I miss more is when we'd get together and play videogames all day, and then mom said that we should play outside instead of inside and we'd get together with Daisuke and Jun" said Takuya while looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, I miss the most my sister, we'd always get on each others nerves but we'd always make up and then we'd go out to play with Takuya, Shinya and Crystal" said Daisuke.

They all began to fall in a small depressing silence.

"Wow… They really DO come from another world!" said Flamemon.

"No wonder their sho depreshed" said Veeta-mon.

"Poor kids" said Gomamon.

Suddenly they all began to hear some noise.

"Wha-! Whats that noise!?" asked Tai.

"Quiet! Listen everybody!" said Tentomon as everyone began to quiet down.

They all began to see a Digimon that resembled a snail expect it was green with no shell.

"What is that!?" shouted Joe in disgusted.

"Eww… now I know my least favorite Digimon that isn't cute" Said Mimi also in disgusted.

"That's Numemon! Their Champion level digimon and they like to attack with their Nume-sludge!" said Palmon.

"We should get out of here!" said Tentomon while the Numemon are getting closer.

"Why? Are they dangerous?" asked Sora.

"No, they are pretty weak for champion levels but their smell is horrible!" said Biyomon while pinching her nose to get the point across.

"Then lets leave!" said Joe as he began to run.

"Wait for me Joe!" Said Gomamon.

"Lets follow their lead and leave!" said Tai as everyone along with their digimon began to run for their umm lives? Not really but I prefer to run then to find out if they do stink as bad as their digimon say don't you? Uhm anyways they continued to run but the Numemon were catching up to them.

"You know for a snail looking digimon their anything but slow!" said Matt.

Then one of the Numemon yelled "Alright guys! Let them have it!" as they all began to fling them gross pink sludge.

"Eww! What are they throwing at us!?" asked Mimi as she and everyone else kept dodging the pink sludge.

"Do you really want to know Mimi?!" asked/shouted Palmon.

Mimi just paled as she thought of the possibilities "No thanks! I'd rather not!" yelled Mimi.

The Digidestines make a sharp right turn as the sludge hits the wall.

"Eww!" said Mimi along with everybody else.

They continued to run and making left and right turns but they couldn't shake the Numemon off.

"Keep running guys!" said Tai noticing that a lot of them were getting tired.

"Easy for you to say! You run after a ball all day!" said Joe, panting a little.

"Now is NOT the time to fight guys!" said Sora while holding onto her hat.

"You know, now I REALLY wish I had convinced my parents to not make me go to camp!" said Crystal trying to keep up with them.

"Please don't begin with that again!" said Takuya having difficulty keeping up as well.

"NO FIGHTING!" yelled Daisuke while almost tripping with his small outburst.

"He/She started it" mumbled the twins.

Suddenly T.K. stopped in front of an exit.

"Hey guys! This way!" yelled T.K. as he started to go down the tunnel with everybody close behind.

The chosen children continued to try to shake off the Numemon with no successes.

"You know their starting to become a really bad thorn on my side!" yelled Tai.

"Make that everyone!" said Izzy.

They all began to pant, exhausted from running none stop.

"Two times in one fucking day!" said Tai not believing their luck.

"Tai! There are younger kids present!" said Sora.

"I'm sorry" said Tai sheepishly.

"Apologize later right now we need to get out of here!" said Izzy.

"Yosh!" they both said.

They all continued to run until the saw a small ray of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Either I'm already dead or that's the exit!" said Joe.

"Lets hope its option two!" said Matt.

They all finally made it through the tunnel as they all sighed. They turned around only to see the Numemon stop inches from hitting the sun light and with a scream they all began to retreat into the sewer.

"That's right! Numemons weakness is the sun light!" said Agumon.

They all sighed in relief and decided to catch their breathes.

"Okie guys let start walking! Said Tai after a few minutes passed.

"Yosh" they all said as they began to walk…

**0o0o0o0 A few minutes later o0o0o0o**

"Hey is it just me or are those vending machines?" asked Izzy.

"No I see them too" said Joe.

"Wow… there a lot of them maybe a hundred!" said Takuya.

"Or fifty" said Crystal.

"Wow… These could last us a life time of snacks!" said Mimi.

"I don't think so Mimi, I think there like the phone booths" said Izzy.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt to try one" said Mimi.

"But Mimi-" started Palmon sadly Mimi was already trying one.

"Oh brother" said Joe with a groan.

"Come on lets just go with her" said Tai as they all made their way to Mimi.

"Hey do you guys want a soda?" asked Mimi.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"Okie, okie sheesh you don't have to snap at me" said Mimi while she inserts a quarter.

"Oh these machines are broken!" said Mimi.

"We tried to tell you Mimi, but you wouldn't listen" said Tai. Suddenly a Numemon came out of it, this Numemon was a little different then the other Numemon; it had a pink shell and it had skinnier stalks then the other Numemon, it name is KaratsukiNumemon.

"Hello there cutie" said KaratsukiNumemon towards Mimi.

"Look! It's their leader a KaratsukiNumemon" said Palmon.

"Bless you!" said Tentomon.

"Umm who?" asked Joe.

"A KaratsukiNumemon, it's a champion level and its attacks are Shell Smash and Slamming Attack! It's very rare to see one but usually if you do their the leaders of Numemon and their more intelligent" said Palmon.

"Wow" said Daisuke.

"You shaid it!" said Vee-mon.

"Well more intelligent or not I still think it's ugly and smelly" said Mimi while closing her eyes and pointing her nose up in a snobbish way.

"How dare you!" said the KaratsukiNumemon, angry at being insulted and rejected.

"Lets leave guys, besides he can't come out, its very sunny" said Mimi as she began to walk away and everyone following her except Crystal, Takuya and Daisuke along with there partners.

"I'm very sorry about my friends attitude Mister KaratsukiNumemon, she isn't this mean" said Crystal towards the KaratsukiNumemon.

"Yeah she usually is very nice" said Takuya as bowed his head in shame.

"Hai, very sorry" said Daisuke as all three of them along with their digimon partners bowed their heads.

"Hmm very well" said the KaratsukiNumemon.

"Good-bye" they all said as they began to run to see if they could catch up with the group.

Clouds started to block the rays of sun and it started to get darker until you couldn't see the sun because it was completely blocked by a blanket of clouds.

"Now! After them!" said KaratsukiNumemon as all the vending machines started to shake from one side to another until the Numemon came out.

"Run!" yelled Tai.

"Get them! But do not harm the two little boys along with the little girl" said KaratsukiNumemon pointing towards Crystal, Takuya and Daisuke.

"Hai sir!" yelled the Numemon and began to chase them.

"Everyone split up!" yelled Tai.

Crystal, Veeta-mon, Takuya, Flamemon, Daisuke, Vee-mon, T.K. and Patamon along with Mimi and Palmon ran south of there while the rest went north or west.

"Get away!" yelled Mimi.

Palmon suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"I won't let you hurt Mimi!" said Palmon as she was getting ready to attack the Numemon.

Suddenly the Numemon stop in their tracks and start to retreat.

"Thanks Palmon!" said Mimi.

"But Mimi, I didn't do anything" said Palmon

They suddenly felt a presence as they turn around to see a big stuffed yellow teddy bear.

"Who is that?" asked Mimi looking at the teddy bear with curiosity.

"That's Monzaemon, he's an Ultimate Level, and his attack is Heart attack" said Palmon.

"Oh, he seems friendly" said Mimi.

"He is. He takes care of toys that have no owners anymore" said Palmon.

"Wow" said Mimi.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaints, why don't you come and visit Toy Town?" said Monzaemon as he suddenly began to shoot lasers from his eyes, which Mimi and Palmon barley dodged.

"I thought you said he was friendly!" said Mimi.

"No! That was you!" said Palmon as the came across the KaratsukiNumemon that Mimi rejected.

"Hide in here sweetie I'll save you" said the KaratsukiNumemon.

"No thanks" said Mimi as she turned around to see the Monzaemon almost upon them.

"On second thought yes please!" said Palmon as she and Mimi jumped into the wide crack that KaratsukiNumemon was in.

They saw the Monzaemon pass above them until it went into the forest.

" –Sigh- he's gone now" said Mimi as she and Palmon got out of the crack.

"Now that I saved ya Cutie how about that date?" asked the KaratsukiNumemon.

"The answer is still no" said Mimi.

With that said the KaratsukiNumemon fell down into the huge crack again.

"Come on Palmon we need to rescue our friends" said Mimi as she and Palmon ran towards the direction of Toy Town.

"She is feisty… what a girl!" said the KaratsukiNumemon.

**0o0o0o0 5 minutes later o0o0o0o**

"Look Mimi! There's Toy Town!" said Palmon.

"Wow! It looks like an amusement park!" said Mimi as they began to enter Toy Town.

"But its so abandoned… That's weird it usually is filled with a lot of toys and Digimon" said Palmon.

They suddenly hear somebody running as they turn around to see Tai running away from a toy car.

"Oh boy! This is so much fun! This is really fun! Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now! Fun, fun, fun!" said Tai but his tone of voice and expression betrayed his words.

"Is that Tai?" asked Mimi.

"It is" said Palmon as both girl blinked as they continued walking.

"That doesn't look like fun" said Mimi when Sora came into view being chased by a toy monkey with cylinders.

"This is so exciting! This is really exciting!" said Sora and just like Tai her tone of voice and expression betrayed her words.

"Oh joy, what a delightful activity! This activity is really delightful!" said Izzy as he was being chased by and army of toy robots, just like Tai and Sora his tone of voice and expression bartrayed his words.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure Izzy doesn't talk like that" said Mimi with Palmon nodding her head in agreement.

"Boy, oh boy is this great or what!? Ahahahahaha" laughed Matt but you could hear that his laugh was forced as he was being chased by a toy train.

"This really rocks! Forget books this really rocks!" said Joe as a huge mechanic bird started to chase him and almost drill a whole into his skull, if Mimi listened closely She could hear that his voice sounded them same as if he was panicking.

"Hahaha you can't catch me, you can't catch me! Hahaha!" said T.K. as a toy helicopter chased him; just like his brother his laugh was forced.

"Oh man! This is awesome Baby! Baby this is awesome!" said Takuya an action figure chased him and like all the others his face and expression betrayed him.

"Hehehe! Playing dressed up is cool! Its cool!" said Crystal as she was running a from a bunch of Barbie dolls who by the way dressed her to look like a girlie girl, if Mimi listened closely she could the tone of disgust in there.

"This is wicked! So very wicked! How wicked!" said Daisuke as a soccer ball chased him like some of the others his tone of voice and expression betrayed his words.

"That's weird. Everybody sounds like a bunch of zombies, how strange" said Mimi.

"Hmm, your right they do" said Palmon.

"Oh well I always knew they were a little weird" said Mimi as she and Palmon turned left and started to walk.

"Hmm I wish somebody could tell us what is going on, this is getting creepy" said Palmon.

"Yosh, like one of those horror movies you go and see at the cinema" said Mimi.

"Umm what is a cinema?" asked Palmon.

"Well it's a-" Mimi was cut off a voice.

"Huh? Whose there?" asked Mimi.

"Hello!? Can anybody get us out of here!? Tai! Matt! Hello!? Hello!? We really need your help!" said the voice as the girls looked into a window to see a chest moving and rattling.

Mimi and Palmon opened the door and started to make their way towards the chest.

"Its coming from here!" said Palmon.

"Agumon is that you!?" asked Mimi.

"Hai!" said Agumon.

"Palmon pressed her head against the chest and asked "Are all the others digimon in there!?" which everybody answered with a Hai.

"Guys! Tell me what happened!" demanded Mimi.

"We were running from the Numemon!" said Vee-mon.

"Yeah!" said Flamemon.

"They wouldn't stop chasing us until Monzaemon came along and started to shoot them lasers and then he looked at us and started to chase us!" said Agumon.

"We tried to fight it" said Tentomon.

"But he would attack us with his heart attack" said Biyomon.

"And he captured all of ush!" said Veeta-mon.

"Then he put us into this box!" said Patamon.

"And now we can't get out!" Gomamon finished.

"Hmm, now that I think about your right the toys have been playing with them" said Mimi.

"Agumon can you tell us whats wrong with Monzaemon?" asked Palmon.

"Sorry, but we don't know either!" said Agumon.

"Hmm, do you guys think you can break the box and help us?" asked Mimi.

"Sorry but we can't we already tried!" said Agumon.

"It's up to you two! You guys must be the heroes this time!" said Gabumon.

"But, what do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"You guys must defeat Monzaemon!" said Flamemon.

"WHAT!?" said Palmon with her eyes widening.

"Your kidding!?" asked Mimi terrified at the thought of facing the big teddy bear.

"Thatsh right! We can't get free until you shave the others!" said Veeta-mon.

"Uhuu… Okie I'll do it!" said Mimi with a determined glint in her eyes.

"I'm with you Mimi!" said Palmon as the both excited the shop and began to walk outside.

"Hmm I'll tell you this isn't good" said Palmon while looking around.

"What do you mean Palmon?" asked Mimi, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Well Monzaemon hearts aren't suppose to attack but only give heart hugs that give people such a good feeling that they want to help others" said Palmon.

They hear the whirling of the toy helicopter and see T.K. running from it with Takuya behind him.

"Hmhmhmmhmm. You can't catch me! Hahaha" said T.K. as he passes them with the helicopter close behind.

"Oh man! This is awesome Baby! This is awesome!" said Takuya as the action figure was behind him as they both disappear from their line of sight.

"This is so ridicules" said Mimi watching with corner and sadness in her eyes.

They suddenly heard the monkey with the cylinders in his hand as they looked down to se it. Mimi furious and annoyed kicked the toy away.

"I'm in no mood to play with toys!" said Mimi.

Monzaemon appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of balloons of different colors "Its such a lovely day in toy town" he said.

"Hey Yeddi Teddi! Whatever have you done to my friends fix it now!" said Mimi.

"Yosh! Or you'll regret it!" added Palmon.

Monzaemon eyes began to glow again as he was getting ready to shoot them and released his lasers.

"Yikes!" said Mimi as she and Palmon began to run and barley dodged the attack.

"This isn't funny! I'm getting chased by a teddy bear!" said Mimi.

As they continued running a sudden cloud of just appeared right after they passed into and the Numemon along with their leader KaratsukiNumemon appeared.

"Don't worry honey I'll save you!" said KaratsukiNumemon as he and the Numemon began to attack Monzaemon who was starting to get angry.

"Numemon and KaratsukiNumemon!" said Mimi, startled that they had come to help.

"Well would you look at that you reject him and here he comes to help" said Palmon.

Monzaemon, furious begins to stomp to get the Numemon away.

"Well Palmon what can I tell you, when you got, you got it" said Mimi still startled.

Monzaemon kept stomping in hopes of crushing the Numemon and their leader.

"Oh no, I think the Nume-Sludge isn't working" said Mimi with worry reflecting in her eyes.

"I can't just stand here and let them fight be themselves" said Palmon as she launched herself to the battle.

"Ahh! Palmon be careful!" said Mimi.

"Hey! Leave them alone! Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon as she extended her fingers to vines to wrap them around Mozaemon's arm, only for Monzaemon to break free and send her flying towards Mimi.

"Palmon are you Okie?" asked Mimi as she helped Palmon of the ground.

"I'm fine but my Poison Ivy isn't strong enough" said Palmon.

"Grrr! Hearts Attack!" yelled Monzaemon as big blue hearts started to float towards Mimi and Palmon.

Gasping in horror both Mimi and Palmon started to run in hopes that the blue hearts won't catch up to them.

"Numemon! Formation S!" yelled KaratsukiNumemon as he and the Numemon started to make a wall in order to block the hearts but it only succeeded in getting themselves captured in the hearts

"All right its time to take it to the next level! I may be a lady but I am no push over!" said Palmon as he eyes harden.

"Okie Palmon go show them that just cause were ladies doesn't mean we can't fight back!" said Mimi.

"Yosh!" said Palmon as Mimi's digivice started to emit a high pitch sound and Palmon started to glow.

"Palmon digivolve too… Togemon!" yelled a giant cactus with red boxing gloves on her hands appeared where Palmon was.

'_Wow… so Palmon finally digivolved' _thought Mimi.

"Your going down big boy!" said Togemon her voice was way deeper then before.

Mimi couldn't help but admire her digimon… even though if she was a cactus.

"You wanna dance with me?" asked Togemon sarcastically.

Monzaemon just stared and started to make his way towards Togemon and visa versa.

They started to growl at each other and once they were face to face they began to exchange blows.

"Ahh! Togemon you can do it! Don't give in!" said Mimi cheering her digimon on.

Monzaemon was about to shoot another round of lasers when Togemon punched him in the jaw and then gave him an upper cut to the stomach.

"I think its time for some digimon needle spray!" said Togemon as she unleashed a bunch of needles towards Monzaemon who couldn't dodge it in time forcing him to the ground but not before a black gear came out of his back.

Togemon started to de-digivolve to Palmon as she fell to the floor, exhausted from the battle.

"Palmon! Your fabulous!" said Mimi as she began to give Palmon a hug…

**0o0o0o0** "Your serious!" yelled Tai.

"Yup you were being chased by a car and Crystal was all dressed up!" said Mimi.

"Aww man that is so embarrassing" said Crystal.

"Look at the bright side, at least only Mimi saw and she didn't take any pictures" said Takuya.

"I guess" mumbled Crystal.

"Anyways it's good to be free from that spell" said Daisuke.

"You said it" said Sora.

"Oh my gosh! I was almost squashed like a bug!" said Joe panicking.

"Look at the bright side Joe, your still here" said Gomamon.

"I guess" said Joe finally calming down.

"It feelsh good to be free!" said Vee-mon.

"Yeah it was getting cramp in there" said Gabumon.

"Hai but you weren't the one flying" said Tentomon.

"Nobody said you had to fly" said Biyomon.

"Guys! Let Monzaemon finish his story as to why he did it" said Matt.

"Okie" said everybody.

"As I was saying, the reason I did it is because when a kid is tired of the toy the just get rid of it or throw them away! And it's so very sad so I decided to create a home for those toys then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners so I found a way to make their owners walk in their shoes" said Monzaemon.

"Umm I don't think making kids into zombies help" said Crystal.

"I don't think he meant for that to happen" said Joe.

"Your right Joe, I didn't want nor knew that would happen so I sincerely apologize, I'll never do that again" said Monzaemon.

"Oh Monzaemon, we knew that you would never hurt us on purpose" said Tai while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course not but an evil feeling over came me" said Monzaemon.

"The black gear! It had to be that" said Sora.

"You now I beginning to take this black gears business a little personal" said Takuya and Daisuke.

"It does cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing" said Tai.

"True but me and Palmon saved the day and made Monzaemon good again!" said Mimi while looking towards Palmon.

"Were the A team!" said Palmon.

"My dear friends there is only one way I can really show my gratitude and that's by giving you guys a really heart warm hug" said Monzaemon as he started to get up.

"Oh boy" muttered Joe.

"Here we go! This is me gift to you" said Monzaemon as he jumped in the air and yelled "Hearts Attack! With a hug!" and instead of blue hearts pink hearts came out and engulfed all of the Digidestines as the all felt a pleasant feeling wash over them and some of them began to laugh.

The KaratsukiNumemon came out of the sewer and looked at Mimi "Dumpling a kiss for your hero!" he said.

Mimi simple looked at him and said "No" with a smile and her voice show how relaxed she was.

"Wow! What a girl! She'll come around" said KaratsukiNumemon as his face hit the cemented floor.

The Digidestines continued laughing as their pink hearts start to float towards the horizon were it was only evening promising a good day tomorrow… at least they hope…

**0o0o0o0 somewhere else o0o0o0o**

"They destroyed another black gear master" said a voice.

"Do not worry my servant; we just have to get one of these children" said another voice as he pointed towards a screen with four little kids that appeared to be eight years-old.

"Yes Master I shall grab them" said the servant.

"Good, causes if you don't you know what will happen to you… Duskmon" said the voice.

"Yes master" said Duskmon and with that he disappeared into the shadows.

"Be prepared Digidestines for the game has just begun" said the voice as he began to laugh evilly vibrating through the walls.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

**Ashley: Whee I think this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Daisuke: It is.**

**Tai: Wait wha-? Duskmon is the servant?**

**Ashley: Yup ^_^**

**Takuya: I thought it was Devimon.**

**Crystal: Yeah me too.**

**Ashley: Nope ^_^ anyways I want to ask you guys something should I add Shinya into the sequel of this as a Digidestine or as a support? And I'd like to say something, if any of you guys can guess what Takuya and Crystal's crest are or even close enough then I will write a one-shot with your favorite paring from digimon adventure and digimon 02 except Yaoi or Yuri, I'm just not ready to write it yet. And now onto the reviews!**

**TrioF: Thanks :D I'm glad that you liked it and as for how their sister died it may or may not be reveled depending if it fits.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Gee thanks :) I really don't think its that good but thanks.**

**So I guess that's all for now oh yeah the preview for the next chapter here goes!**

**Chapter 5**

"**Ikkakumon's reliability, Exveeta-mon's destiny!"**

"**Now time for you four to come with me!"**

"**NOOO!"**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**It is your destiny!"**

"**How could this happen!? Poor…"**

"**When you think about it it's funny"**

"**This… this is really mine!? It can't be! Your lying! STOP LYING!"**

"**Crystal…"**

"**And to think everything started out fine…"**

**Ashley: And that's all! Do you think you can guess which is for who?**

**Takuya: I doubt they can.**

**Daisuke: Who knows.**

**Ashley: Anyways I hope you liked it Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**Takuya, Tai and Daisuke: Sayyonara!**


	5. Sorry! not a chapter!

Umm hehe hey guys hows it going? Umm how long has it been? 2-3 months? Hehehe sorry, Things have been hectic really, schools being a pain and all especially since its evaluation continuum, I've been having tons of emotional fights and all with my friends and I had an up coming basketball tournament just so my Talon gets hurt to the point where I have to be off physical activity for about 2-3 weeks so I'm gonna miss the game! But I thought well now that I have more free time cause I can't train I decided to finish writing the story, I go all happy only for the port of the mouse and USB get sunken into the console, since all my story info is there as well as the majority of the chapter 5 I have to wait! I'm really sorry guys! I promise that as soon as the port is fixed I will immediately go and finish the story! Just please be very patient with me! Again really sorry and all


End file.
